FALLEN
by barjy02
Summary: Une fiction/spéculations faite d'une série d'OS faisant suite au 8.23...Que vont devenir Castiel? Dean? Sam? Quel avenir se dresse devant eux? lumière, obsurité, ombre...Adieux, séparation, espoir?
1. Chapter 1

**Attention spoiler fin de saison 8**

**Je me suis mise en tête de faire plusieurs version de l'après 8.23 et des conséquences de la chute des anges.**

**Et surtout de la grâce perdue de Castiel, de ses réactions et celles des frères (enfin surtout Dean)**

**Ca partira dans tous les sens mais ça restera du SPN pure, obscur, sombre et parfois quand même plus lumineux et optimisme…**

**Je tiens à signaler que dans ma vision, pouvoir et grâce des anges sont 2 choses distinctes…**

**Titre de cette fic/spéculations :**

**« FALLEN »**

I) :« Déchu »

Depuis cette étrange nuit où le ciel pleura ses enfants, où les anges prièrent leur Père en vain, Dean n'avait plus eu ni de nouvelles, ni trouvé trace de Castiel.

Il ne cessa pourtant jamais de le prier…Il savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait probablement plus l'entendre mais il ne voulait pas l'abandonner…

Il ne sentait plus ce lien qui les unissait…Il ne sentait plus sa présence même dans ses absences…Ca lui fit craindre le pire…Et le pire, il ne voulait pas y croire…

Il regarda le ciel, appuyé sur le capot de l'Impala en maudissant Metatron et sa vengeance qui avait couté la vie à tant des siens, perdus les autres et rendus fous certains…

Depuis des mois, Sam et lui avaient dû faire face à ces anges rebelles, cherchant à tout prix à se venger de ses humains qui avaient pervertis les leurs et les avaient fait se dresser les uns contre les autres, prêt à s'entretuer, à se rebeller, à devenir plus humains que ses humains qu'ils maudissaient.

Parfois, et de plus en plus souvent, ils croissaient le chemin d'anges perdus qui marchaient égarés, se laissant mourir de faim et de soif…Perdus dans des vaisseaux dont ils ne voulaient pas…Pleurant un Paradis qui leur avait été volé…

Ils en avaient retrouvés plus d'un mort, le regard vide fixé sur le ciel….Mourir plutôt que de vivre loin de chez eux et si proche à la fois, à une main tendue dans l'espace.

Ils rencontrèrent parfois quelques anges heureux de leur situation, heureux d'être libre et de pouvoir se mêler à ses humains qu'ils observaient de si loin…Les créatures de leur Père, ses préférées…

Des anges qui aimaient des hommes, qui aimaient des femmes, des anges qui s'aimaient…

Beaucoup avait gardé une partie de leur pouvoir mais ils utilisaient celle-ci avec parcimonie…Le Paradis leur était coupé et même si la porte demeurait ouverte, ils mettaient plus de temps à se recharger…

Par contre, la mort était devenue une compagne du quotidien même avec leur pouvoir, Crowley avait ouvert la voie…

Les lames perdues devinrent des balles redoutables…

Les anges n'avaient plus le pouvoir de disparaitre, plus d'ailes, plus de grâce…Ils devaient fuir, courir…Apprendre à rester anonymes…

Ils avaient encore la force de 10 hommes et une résistance bien plus importante que la moyenne…Ils apprenaient vite mais ils restaient distants et froids pour la plupart car incapable de gérer les émotions humaines…Personne n'étant là pour les guider…

Ce jour-là, Dean avait tué un jeune ange qui s'apprêtait à poignarder son frère…Si il prenait plaisir à tuer un démon, ce ne fut jamais le cas pour la mort d'un ange, même déchu.

Depuis qu'il avait perdu Castiel, il ne regardait plus ses êtres célestes avec le même œil

Au fond, il ne voyait plus rien de pareil depuis le purgatoire…Cet étrange enfer qui l'avait tant changé…

La vie avait repris son cours et si les anges perturbèrent les habitudes humaines, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins discrets, ils se savaient chassés tout comme l'étaient les démons…

Ils se savaient traqués comme des bêtes qu'ils n'étaient pas…

Ils se regroupèrent et devinrent plus forts chaque jour…Ils n'attaquaient plus qu'en surnombre et ne se retrouvèrent plus jamais seuls…

Dean vida sa bière et lança la bouteille au loin…Kevin continuait à traduire la tablette…Il pensait qu'en fermant les portes du Paradis, ils pourraient les déconnecter de cette source d'énergie qu'était le Paradis.

Dean sourit, triste et amer…Déchu…Est-ce que Castiel était encore l'un d'eux ? Ou était-il ? Etait-il encore en vie ?

Il posait la question à tous les « purs», surnoms qu'il avait donnés aux êtres célestes pacifistes, mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu de nouvelles de cet ange qui les avait en quelques sortes libérés….  
Dean sourit….Castiel aurait dû entendre ses mots…Parce que même si il était vivant quelque part, là-bas, dans cette énorme inconnue qu'était devenu le monde, il devait se détester, se maudire…Il ne se pardonnerait jamais cette ultime erreur…Cela fit peur à Dean…Il savait ce que c'était que de se détester à vouloir en mourir.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa soudain à Zachariah …2014…Il pria Dieu pour que ce cauchemar ne devienne pas réalité…

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier Castiel ? Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à lui pardonner ses erreurs ?

Probablement parce qu'il lui devait d'être encore en vie…Il lui devait d'être encore ce monde…

Probablement parce qu'il était mort si souvent pour eux, sans rien leur demander en retour

Probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais agi en pensant à mal…

Mais surtout parce qu'il était son 1er et son unique ami...Le seul, l'ange…Castiel

L'élu céleste qui était déjà déchu avant même de descendre dans les flammes, il était marqué comme Dean et son frère l'étaient…Maudits à jamais mais Sam était vivant, il était là, plus fort qu'hier…leur lien plus indestructible que jamais…Il ne manquait plus que lui…

« Cass…Où t'es, mec ? »

Il retourna au bunker sans envie…Un chasseur lui téléphonerait ou contacterait Sam pour une nouvelle chasse, il prierait pour que ce soit un démon…Il n'en pouvait plus de tuer des anges…A chaque coup porté, il tuait un peu Castiel…

Sam avait retrouvé visage humain, il remangeait normalement, avait repris du poids…Il y avait encore des jours où la douleur des épreuves lui tordait les entrailles, lui brûlait les bras jusqu'à en perdre presque connaissance mais il tenait et les crises se firent de moins en moins violentes et de moins en moins fréquentes…

Ils se demandèrent souvent ce qu'était advenu de Crowley…La chute d'un ange l'avait délivré de sa chaise…Ils n'avaient plus jamais entendu parler de lui depuis…

Kevin dormait dans le canapé…Ereinté par une énième nuit à tenter de traduire la tablette…Il n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre la 1er épreuve…Il était demeuré perplexe…La tablette des anges était bien plus complexe que celle des enfers…

Le téléphone de Sam sonna…Dean baissa le regard…Encore une chasse…Il soupira…Ca ne cesserait donc jamais…

« Garth ? » répondit surpris Sam en lançant un regard interrogateur vers son frère…

Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de ce dernier depuis 2 mois…Dean l'avait mis sur la trace de Crowley et surtout sur celle de Castiel…

« Tu es sûr ? Où ça ? Bien….Attends » il fit le geste d'un stylo et d'un papier à Dean qui sauta de sa chaise en lui tendant le nécessaire…

« Oui…Oui, Garth…Merci beaucoup mec…Fais gaffe à toi…A bientôt »

Dean n'osa pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres…

« Il pense avoir retrouvé sa trace… »

« Et ? » le son de sa voix indiquait son inquiétude grandissante.

« Il travaillerait comme plongeur dans un resto »

« Quoi ? » laissa tomber dans un souffle Dean.

Castiel l'ange du seigneur, Castiel l'ange qui avait combattu à leurs côtés durant toutes ses années…

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire…

« Il est sûr de ce qu'il avance ? »

« Il l'a retrouvé grâce au nom de son vaisseau »

« Novak »

« Jimmy Novak »

« Putain…Cass » en serrant sa tête entre ses mains.

« J'ai l'adresse »

Dean ne réagit pas…Il semblait perdu…Pourquoi si il était en vie, ne l'avait-il pas contacté ?

Et si il ne souvenait plus d'eux ?…C'était une éventualité à prévoir…

Sam le regarda mais ne dit rien…Il laissa Dean encaisser les coups…L'absence, le silence encore et toujours.

« Lèves- toi…On y va…J'ai 2 mots à lui dire à ce connard d'emplumé»

Ils laissèrent un mot sur la table pour prévenir Kevin de leur courte absence et partirent sans un mot…

Sam observait Dean, il voyait passer dans son regard, la rage, l'inquiétude, la tristesse, le vide aussi…

Ils le cherchaient depuis si longtemps…Sam n'y croyait plus, Dean y croyait toujours…

Et si Castiel les avait encore une fois fuis ?

Sam ferma les yeux…Au moins son frère serait fixé et pourrait peut-être faire une croix sur ce passé qu'il refusait d'oublier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite bourgade non loin de Boston après des heures de route dans un quasi silence pesant…Dean refusant d'allumer l'autoradio, Sam avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il gara l'Impala devant la devanture d'un restaurant à l'adresse indiqué par Garth…

« Un restaurant chinois…C'est une blague ! » soupira Dean.

« Tu veux que j'aille me renseigner d'abord? »

Il détourna le regard

« Oui, je préfère…Merci, Sammy »

« Je reviens »

Il claqua la porte, traversa la rue et ouvrit la porte…Dean jeta un œil sur la ruelle arrière et fronça les sourcils…

Quand la porte- arrière s'ouvrit, il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, l'homme enfilait à la va-vite une veste…Non…Un trenchcoat…Dean eut le cœur qui se serra….

« Cass » dans un murmura en s'avançant…L'homme stoppa net…La ruelle était sombre mais la faible lueur du néon de sortie de secours refléta sur le visage de l'homme…Dean aurait reconnu ce profil entre mille….

« Putain, Cass »

L'homme se retourna et se mit à courir…

« CASS » hurla Dean en se mettant à sa poursuite…

La porte arrière s'ouvrit sur Sam.

« Sammy…Fais le tour » hurla Dean disparaissant au bout de la rue.

Il courrait vite et Dean finit par sentir sa respiration devenir trop courte mais il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper…Il devait savoir…

« CASS…PUTAIN, C'EST MOI…DEAN » cria-t-il à bout de souffle en stoppant sa course….

« C'est moi » en s'appuyant sur ses genoux

« Je t'en supplie…Cass…Merde »

Il releva la tête, persuadé que l'homme avait disparu mais la rue était un cul de sac…Il s'était retrouvé coincé…Et là, un lampadaire éclaira toute la scène…Un homme paniqué qui cherchait en vain une possibilité de fuir…

Dean s'approcha doucement…Il vit l'ombre de Sam apparaitre dans la rue adjacente et lui fit signe de la main de ne pas bouger…

« Cass…Come on, buddy…»

Il avança prudemment vers lui…les paumes tendues sur le côté en signe de soumission.

« Regardes-moi »

Il fit la tête de l'homme tiquer…Tiquer comme le faisait Castiel…Il était sûr maintenant que c'était lui…

L'homme se retourna doucement…Dean recula d'un pas…Il dut le regarder à 2 fois pour le reconnaitre…Une énorme balafre marquait son visage depuis son arcade gauche jusqu'au bas de son menton...Son œil gauche était blanc…Mort mais ouvert sur le noir…

Il portait une barbe naissante, les cheveux ébouriffés, l'air hagard…

« D…De…Dean » Cette voix…Cette expression sur ce visage

« Salut, buddy » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Dean, lui qui était prêt à exploser de rage, de colère…Le voir, l'entendre lui fit tout oublier…

Castiel semblait réfléchir comme s'il connaissait ce visage mais n'arrivait plus à y mettre autre chose qu'un prénom.

Il se rapprocha pour mieux scruter les traits de ceux-ci…Dean eut un pincement au cœur…Ses grands bleus, voilés le fixant…Un seul…

« C'est toi ?…Tu...Tu m'as retrouvé ? Tu m'as…cherché ? » Castiel tiqua

« J'ai jamais cessé de te chercher, Castiel »

« Je me souviens de toi mais tout est si confus…Je ne sais plus trop qui je suis, ni ce que j'étais…Mes nuits…Mes cauchemars…Cette vie » en regardant ses mains abimées par l'eau.

« Je suis….Castiel ? »

« Tu es Castiel…Tu ne te souviens plus ? Le Paradis, l'Enfer «

« Ses monstres sur terre « en touchant sa cicatrice.

« Je me souviens de toi, Dean Winchester…Tu es et tu as toujours été là » un pointant sa tempe tout en fixant le vide, cherchant à rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle géant de milliers d'années d'existence.

« Tu m'as sauvé des enfers…L'Apocalypse, Cass… »

« Lucifer…La Cage…Sam » en relevant le visage sur Dean qui appela son frère du regard.

« Oui, Cass…Sam »

« Castiel »

Il fit un pas en arrière en regardant le cadet l'appeler et venir vers eux.

« Sammy…Les épreuves…Je… »

Tout à coup, Dean le vit perdre pieds comme si toutes les pièces de ce morceau- là de son existence se rassemblaient une à une…Les émotions qu'il avait tant de mal à maitriser, le saisirent de toutes parts entre crise de panique et souvenirs resurgissant du néant…

« Dean » la voix brisée

« Dean…Pardon…Pardon… » en reculant, tentant de fuir…

Il sentit la main du chasseur se refermer sur son bras…Dean se saisit…Il était si maigre sous ses vêtements.

Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'une lame divine se tenait sous son cou…

« Laisse- moi…Laissez- moi…Chasseurs » les larmes aux yeux.

« Cass... »

« Je ne suis plus un ange…Je ne suis plus Castiel….Je ne suis plus rien…Je ne suis plus que Novak…Ce vaisseau »

« Tu resteras toujours Cass pour nous…Que tu le veuilles ou nous…Que tu nous fuis ou pas…Je te retrouverais toujours »

« Dean…Je suis maudit…Les miens me veulent morts… » en portant la main à son visage

« Les tiens me veulent morts…Eloignez -vous de moi… »

« Jamais…Tu m'entends Cass…Jamais »

« Je suis la cause de tout cela…Je ne mérite rien d'autre que l'indifférence… »

Dean sentit la lame s'enfoncer et grimaça…Castiel sembla soudain réaliser la portée de son geste et retira le poignard d'un geste vif.

« Pars…Pars Dean…Ne cherche plus jamais à me retrouver…Je t'en supplie…Fais ça pour moi…Pour ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre…Dean, S'il te plait »

« Il n'en est pas question » répliqua froidement l'ainé.

« Tu m'entends Cass….On avancera tous les 3, ensemble ou on arrête tout là…Plus de chasse, plus de tablette…On abandonne le bunker…On laisse le monde tel qu'il est »

« Ne fais pas ça, Dean » le supplia Castiel

« Je ne te laisserais pas derrière nous…Je ne laisserais pas un ange du seigneur, mon ami, croupir derrière un évier à attendre la mort…Tu m'entends »

« Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux vivre…VIVRE...Pour admirer mon œuvre…avant que l'enfer ne m'ouvre ses portes » grinça Castiel.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer…Dean venait de le frapper et se tenait debout devant lui, tombé assis sur le trottoir.

« Parles encore une fois comme ça et je t'y conduis moi -même dans tes enfers…Tu m'as bien compris…TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ? »

« Oui » répondit sur un ton agressif Castiel en essuyant d'un revers de la main, sa lèvre blessée.

« Maintenant lèves- toi…On fout le camp d'ici »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment…Sam tenant ses distances mais sur la défensive..

Dean lui tendit la main…Castiel finit par la saisir…

Il le tira vers lui et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, Castiel se retrouva serrer entre ses bras.

« C'est la dernière fois que je cours après toi, Cass… »

« Dean » dans un soupir

« La prochaine fois, je tire une balle dans la jambe »

Castiel sourit et serra Dean à son tour…

« Tu devras nous parler de nous…En perdant ma grâce, j'ai perdu une partie de mes souvenirs »

« Devant une bonne bière, Cass » en le repoussant tout en tentant ses bras

« Et un méga hamburger…J'ai l'impression de serrer un tas d'os »

« Ne me mens pas, Dean…Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de sombre...J'ai besoin de savoir.. »

« Je te le promets, Cass…Mais je parlerais aussi de ta lumière…Elle est plus important pour moi que tout le reste »

« Bien, Dean »

« Viens…On rentre à la maison»

De ce jour, ils ne se quittèrent plus jusqu'à la fermeture des portes….Là, Castiel fit son choix…Toujours le même….

Les Hommes…

Fin

**Voilà, 1****er**** vision**

**La balafre, c'est parce que je trouve cela sexy...désolée…**

**Je l'ai du coup, un peu abimé**


	2. Rédemption

« Rédemption »

Les anges avaient chu depuis bientôt 3 mois…Les hommes crurent en une pluie de météorites explosant au contact de l'atmosphère alors qu'ils auraient dû ouvrir les yeux et voir les ailes de Dieu brûler le ciel à jamais.

Tous les anges perdirent leurs pouvoirs, leurs souvenirs, leur grâce…Sur terre, marchèrent des milliers d'hommes et de femmes, hagards, perdus, égarés, sans mémoire...

Certains retrouvèrent la famille de leur vaisseau…Portés disparus, ils retrouvaient un passé qui n'était pas le leur et durent apprendre à revivre une vie qui au fond, ne fut jamais la leur non plus…

D'autres se fondirent dans la masse et devinrent des anonymes parmi les anonymes…Certains, la plupart, se créèrent une identité et se fondèrent dans la masse pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Les anges devinrent de simples mortels à l'âme déchirée et si certains réussirent à trouver le bonheur, pour beaucoup, ce fut l'impression d'une vie volée qui primerait jusqu'à la fin de leur existence…Un manque qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'expliquer mais qui les rongeraient jusqu'à leur mort…

Sur terre, au moment de la chute, demeuraient encore des anges en mission…Ceux-ci levèrent le visage vers cette pluie étrange….Sur la chute de leurs frères et sœurs, la fin de leur monde…

Ils perdaient peu à peu leur pouvoir, coupés du Paradis mais ils ne perdirent pas la mémoire…Ils sont les derniers témoins du règne des anges…

Ils marchent encore sur terre et eux seuls peuvent reconnaître les leurs même si ceux-ci ne le pourront jamais.

Ils croiseront des regards connus, un sourire pour un des leurs auquel il ne sera jamais répondu….

Et parmi tous ceux-ci, une exception…Un déchu qui marchait comme un homme mais dont la mémoire demeurait céleste…Celui par qui la chute vint…Celui qui fit douter les anges et causa leur perte….ou leur renaissance…

Castiel…

Depuis cette fameuse nuit qui signa la fin d'un monde et le début d'une ère nouvelle, Dean Winchester demeura silencieux sur le sort de cet ange qui avait partagé sa vie si longtemps, qui l'avait bouleversée, sauvée mais aussi si souvent déchirée…

Il ne chercha pas à le retrouver….Il souhaita juste en voyant ses ailes se fondre dans le ciel que Castiel trouve la paix mais qu'il ne vienne plus jamais renverser la sienne retrouvée auprès de ce frère avec qui il venait enfin de renouer ses liens brisés.

Il ne le pria plus, il l'effaça peu à peu de sa mémoire, entièrement concentré sur Sam, sur les démons, sur le bunker…Refusant d'accorder la moindre pensée pour cet être céleste qui fut pourtant son ami…Le refoulant le plus loin qu'il le put…

Finissant par ne plus y penser même si devant l'image d'un ange ou la naïveté d'un geste ou d'un mot, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur…

On n'efface pas 5 ans d'une vie d'un revers de la main mais Dean petit à petit arriva à l'écarter de sa tête chaque jour un peu plus au point de presque l'oublier…

Si lui y réussit, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Sam…Sam marqué par la chute des anges…Il se jura ce jour-là, lui au bord même de cet ultime sacrifice, qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais cet ange duquel il ne s'était jamais autant senti proche depuis cette nuit fatidique…Il s'était toujours, au fond, senti plus proche de Castiel que son frère, ils étaient tellement pareils….

Il le rechercha encore et toujours sans évoquer son nom devant Dean qui se refusait de parler de lui.

Jusqu'au jour….

Ils étaient tous les 2, face à face….Sam, éternellement plongé dans un livre…Dean accoudé à la table qui baillait aux corneilles.

« Je l'ai retrouvé » laissa tomber innocemment Sam en tournant la page.

« Retrouvé qui ? « en buvant distraitement sa bière

« Castiel »

Dean suspendit son geste mais ne répondit pas…Aucune émotion ne se traça sur son visage…

« Ca ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'il est devenu ? » sans lever les yeux.

« Non…Il a notre numéro, il sait où on habite…Si il veut nous revoir, il a qu'à se pointer ici mais compte pas sur moi pour lui courir derrière… »

« Dean »

« Tu peux te la faire perso…Vas- y….Moi, j'en ai plus rien à foutre…Les anges sont réduits au silence et c'est tant mieux…Ca fait des enfoirés de moins à combattre » en se levant, rageur.

« Dean, c'est Cass » dans un murmure, en relevant pour la 1er fois les yeux de son livre.

« Ca pourrait être Dieu lui-même, je m'en tape…Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sam…C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça… » en posant sa bière sur la table et disparaissant dans sa chambre.

Sam prit un carnet et nota une adresse….Il le posa en évidence où il savait que son frère irait dès qu'il serait seul.

« Dean…Je vais retrouver Garth à Mc Fisherman….J'en ai pour une heure tout au plus » lança-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non…Ca ira…Il doit juste me passer un livre sur les sortilèges indiens…Il n'a pas le temps de venir jusqu'ici….On s'est donné un point de chute….Je prends le bouquin et je reviens de suite…Je te téléphone… »

« Okay…Je vais me faire un film en t'attendant »

Sam quitta le bunker…Sourire aux lèvres…Dean n'avait fait qu'hurler à travers la porte, sans lui ouvrir…Ca voulait tout dire…

Il prit la vieille Ford que son frère lui avait acheté et réparé pour qu'il ait enfin sa propre voiture…Son indépendance…et partit pour bien plus d'une heure…

Dean sortit de sa chambre quelques minutes après, comme l'avait prévu Sam, il se dirigea droit vers le frigo…Quand il l'ouvrit, contre les bouteilles, le carnet…

Il le prit, le jeta sur le côté et se prit une bière…Il ferma les yeux…

« Et merde » en claquant la porte du frigo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

L'adresse le mena dans une petit ville à moins de 20 minutes du bunker…Il gara l'Impala à quelques maisons de celle indiquée sur le carnet….

Il se refusa de sortir…

Une église et sur la droite, un centre d'entraide….A l'entrée de celui-ci, des sans -abris, des indigents, des anonymes qui avaient tous la même détresse sur le visage…

Il s'apprêtait à repartir sans demander son reste quand il l'aperçut…

Il était accompagné d'un homme, à ce qu'il lui sembla, un curé ou un pasteur, et d'une femme d'un certain âge qui trottinait derrière eux…Les gens les saluaient avec sourire et respect…

Castiel était fidèle à lui-même…Même de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir ce visage déterminé mais en même temps si innocent quand il parlait aux indigents qui se pressaient autour de lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse.

Dean eut un pincement au cœur et un peu de colère aussi…Il s'était tourné vers eux mais par vers lui.

« Putain, Cass » en serrant le volant quand il le vit se baisser sur un vieil homme affalé au sol et le relever avec difficulté…

Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Il l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes depuis le hall d'entrée à 2 portes du grand réfectoire…De là où il était, il pouvait le voir mais Castiel ne le pouvait pas…

Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien…Il le vit s'écarter et s'asseoir seul au fond de la salle…

Et là, les souvenirs ressurgirent…Cette tristesse sur tous ses traits, cette culpabilité qu'il pouvait voir transparaître dans ses yeux…Il n'avait pas changé, c'était lui, c'était Castiel, assis à quelques mètres de lui mais il n'arrivait pas ouvrir cette fichue porte…Incapable de faire le premier geste…Le premier pas…

Il se dit que si l'ange n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver, c'était probablement soit parce qu'il l'avait oublié, soit qu'il voulait lui aussi couper les ponts avec son passé…

Cette pensée lui fit mal…Le rendit furieux aussi….Décidemment cet ange ne cesserait jamais de bouleverser sa vie et ce, qu'il le veuille ou non….

Une femme s'approcha de Castiel en tenant son enfant par la main, un petit garçon qui ne devait pas dépasser les 5 ans…

Dean dodelina de la tête…Sa cravate était toujours à l'envers…Castiel sourit à l'enfant en lui posant la main sur sa joue et Dean se souvint…La tablette, Naomi…Les derniers moments avec cet ange qui était devenu son ami…Un ami si étrange, incapable malgré les années de s'accoutumer aux humains…Maladroit, pensant bien faire en faisant toujours pis que mieux…Toujours seul même quand ils étaient là pour lui, à ses côtés…

Dean n'avait jamais réussi à lui parler…Ni Castiel d'ailleurs…C'était ce qui avait fini par faire éclater cette amitié si particulière.

De le revoir soudain, au -delà de tous les efforts pour le chasser de sa mémoire, lui fit prendre conscience du manque, de son absence…De son envie de pardonner.

Castiel sourit et Dean se dit que tout compte fait, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…

Il décida de partir et de ne pas se montrer…Il se retourna et se retrouva alors face à face avec Inias…

« Bonjour, Dean »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il l'avait suivi jusque dans un petit café où l'ange avait visiblement ses habitudes. Il fit un geste de la main à la patronne.

Il ne dit rien…Il se contenta de regarder Dean…Les mots devaient venir de lui…

Le chasseur but une gorgée et soupira.

« Je croyais que tous les anges de ta garnison étaient morts à l'exception de…lui ? » la tête penchée sur la table

« C'est vrai…Nous ne sommes plus que 2 en plus de Castiel et ce, même si Asdriel ne souvient plus de rien» la voix un peu éteinte

« Quand…Quand les anges sont tombés » Dean revoyait ses images qui hantaient ses nuits…Il voulait la fin des anges mais pas de cette manière-là, pas dans de telles souffrances…

« Je croyais qu'en perdant votre grâce, vous aviez la mémoire effacée ? »

« C'est exact mais certains anges étaient sur terre au moment des faits ce qui fait que nous n'avons pas… » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt

« Nous n'avons pas chuté…Nous avons gardé tous nos souvenirs mais notre grâce s'éteint peu à peu, dans quelques mois, elle sera totalement morte…Nous serons des anges morts parmi les vivants » en souriant à la patronne qui les servit.

Dean se tordait les doigts…

« Et…Et Cass ? » en relevant les yeux dans ceux d'Inias

« Sa grâce lui a été volée par Metatron, c'était l'ultime sacrifice pour vider le Paradis de son essence…Castiel a toute sa mémoire…Alors que de tous, il aurait dû être le seul à la perdre »

« Il a encore merdé » ironisa Dean

« Il n'y est pour rien…Il a toujours agi en pensant bien faire…Le seul vrai coupable dans toute cette histoire, c'est Dieu…Combien d'anges se sont tournés vers lui pour lui implorer son aide quand les archanges se déchiraient au Paradis ?…Combien ont prié pour qu'il revienne les guider ?…Combien de fois, Castiel s'est tourné vers lui sans aucun espoir de réponse ?…Il est le seul à blâmer pour ce gâchis…Il a sacrifié ses premiers enfants pour vous, les humains…Castiel s'est retrouvé abandonné de tous»

« On était là, nous…J'étais là….Mais il n'a jamais eu confiance en nous » en baissant les yeux dans son reflet dansant sur la surface de son café

« Confiance…Ce mot est pour vous tellement familier…Pour nous les anges, c'est juste un mot…Toute sa vie, il n'a fait qu'obéir à la voix du Père et à celles des archanges…On a jamais eu à faire confiance, Dean…Juste à obéir…Comme veux- tu que l'on ait pu connaitre le sens de ce mot….Mais toute son existence, sache que Castiel a été rongé par le doute…Il fut souvent ramené à la raison, pour cela…Trop souvent…Son esprit au lieu de se taire, a fini par se révolter et cela il te le doit »

« Super…Quand je vois le résultat…J'ai de quoi être fier »

« Tu devrais…Tu lui as permis d'être lui…Il avait confiance en toi, Dean Winchester»

« Permets- moi d'en douter » sourit, triste, Dean

« Doute …Mais ne doute jamais de sa foi en toi…Il ne savait juste pas comment faire…Tu as mis combien de temps, toi, pour offrir ta totale confiance à ton propre frère ? »

« C'est lui qui t'a parlé de ça ? » lui répliqua-t-il sur un ton agressif

« Non…Je le sais, c'est tout…Je suis encore un ange, ne l'oublie pas….Et de toutes manières, jamais Castiel ne dirait de mal de vous, il vous voue une admiration qui n'a d'égal que sa loyauté à votre égard»

« Drôle de manière de nous le montrer…Il préfère se terrer ici que de revenir vers nous »

« Pourquoi le ferait-il ?...Il est rongé par la culpabilité…Il pense de plus qu'il ne t'apporterait rien de bon au vu de votre passé commun et de ses erreurs…Il pense qu'il n'est plus digne d'être ton ami parce qu'il t'a trahi trop souvent sans jamais apporter de réponse à tous tes doutes et tes questions… »

« Il a agi comme un égoïste » ragea Dean

« Il a agi comme un ami…Prêt à tous les sacrifices pour trouver un chemin vers la rédemption »

« Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner…Il ne m'a jamais écouté, je lui en veux pour cela »

« Lui as-tu réellement un jour parlé ? »

Inias jeta un regard distrait vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'église.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? A ses côtés ? Tu as décidé de devenir son ange gardien » lança, amer, Dean

« Je suis là parce que je lui suis fidèle et je lui serais toujours fidèle… »

« Comme le petit ange soldat bien obéissant que tu es toujours » l'interrompit Dean

« Non…Comme l'ami que je n'ai jamais cessé d'être pour lui » continua sur le même ton, Inias

« Il n'a jamais eu autant besoin d'une épaule que maintenant…Il est si proche du vide…C'est un miracle qu'il ait trouvé refuge dans cet église et que Père John ait su tendre la main vers lui »

« Un miracle ? » laissa tomber dans un rire étouffé Dean

« On espère tous que notre père ne soit pas aussi sombre que l'image qu'il nous a donné de lui…On s'accroche à l'image de sa compassion…A un geste d'amour…Tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour comprendre cela… » en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Dean qui baissa le sien.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

« Comment va-t-il ? » dans un souffle à peine audible

« Comment veux-tu qu'il aille ? » en lui souriant tristement

« Il cherche la rédemption…Il cherche un sens à donner à sa vie…Il cherche juste à ne pas sombrer…Il cherche à ne pas mourir…Ce centre, c'est la main qui le retient…Sans cela, il ne serait plus des nôtres »

Dean ferma les yeux et se souvint des paroles de Castiel dans ce Motel…Il avait évoqué cette envie de mourir…Non pas pour arrêter de souffrir mais pour arrêter de faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait…

Castiel se détestait et Dean savait ce que cela signifiait…Il avait eu Sam pour se raccrocher à la lumière.

« Il ne se pardonnera jamais tout le mal qu'il a fait…Toutes ses erreurs….Il ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir déçu son Père…Il ne se pardonnera jamais de t'avoir déçu Dean…Jamais… »

« Pourquoi nous, Inias » soupira Dean

« Je ne sais pas….Votre destin est tracé depuis si longtemps maintenant…Je n'ai jamais compris le choix de Michael…Ni celui de l'Apocalypse, ni même le choix de Castiel pour te sauver…Il était de notoriété céleste que Castiel était un rebelle…Il a toujours été solitaire, témoin mais acteur aussi…Il nous a toujours été loyal et fut un soldat exemplaire mais il n'a jamais été un ange comme les autres…Ca doit être pour cela que je l'ai toujours suivi sans me poser de question…Ca doit être pour cela que les anges ont accepté de le suivre dans sa rébellion…Ca doit être pour cela qu'il est un ange déchu tout aussi différent qu'il fut un ange au Paradis… »

« Il est aussi maudit que nous »

« Non, Dean….Bénis…Malgré les épreuves, les chagrins, vos sacrifices…Vous êtes toujours là, plus forts, plus soudés que jamais…Rien jamais ne vous a vaincu… »

« Tu penses que nous sommes liés au-delà de tout ? »

« Castiel a toujours été ramené à la vie…Il doit y avoir une raison à cela…Même Naomi n'a jamais réussi à percer ce mystère…Il a tellement souffert, tellement sacrifié…Il est tellement détruit mais il est toujours là…Il doit y avoir une raison…Il ne peut souffrir ainsi éternellement sans trouver la paix, sans qu'il n'y ait un sens à tout cela…Ca ne se peut pas » tout en dodelinant de la tête

« Ca ne se peut pas « répéta Inias comme une litanie…

« Vous ne pouvez avoir tant souffert pour rien…On ne peut pas avoir tout perdu sans raison… »

« Il ne faut parfois pas chercher à comprendre l'incompréhensible Inias » lui sourit Dean

« J'ai appris à me dire qu'il faut profiter des moments qui nous sont offerts…J'ai retrouvé mon frère…Je pense qu'il est temps que je tourne la page… »

Inias releva la tête, l'implorant du regard mais Dean s'était déjà levé…

« Dean…. » dans une supplique

« J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair…J'ai besoin de savoir si je suis prêt à encore y croire…Tu comprends cela Inias ? »

« Oui » dans un murmure

« Protège-le de ses cauchemars…Il doit avoir les mêmes que les miens et si c'est le cas, il a besoin de te savoir à ses côtés »

« Il le sait…Je me suis montré à lui dès le premier jour….Mais il me parle à peine… »

« Il n'a jamais été un grand bavard » répondit Dean, en lui tournant le dos.

« Il y a tant de peine en lui…Je voudrais trouver le moyen de lui en faire ouvrir les portes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Cette église ne sera pas sa rédemption, il est sa propre rédemption mais il n'en veut pas… »

« Je suis désolé, Inias…Mais je n'ai plus la force et je ne sais pas si je l'aurais un jour à nouveau, de le tirer vers le haut…Ca m'est déjà assez difficile à tenir ma propre vie et celle de Sam en main…Alors celle d'un ange déchu, perdu et suicidaire…Non…Je ne pourrais pas »

« Ce n'est pas un ange déchu, Dean…C'est Castiel, c'est celui que tu considérais comme ton ami…Ton frère…Celui qui a tout perdu pour vous les hommes »

« …Parce qu'il a refusé de nous écouter au péril même de nos vies »

« Et au prix de la sienne » répliqua aussitôt Inias

Dean se retourna, prit une serviette sur la table...Il se tourna vers le comptoir et demanda un stylo…Il finit par la tendre à Inias

« C'est mon numéro…N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de problème… »

Il baissa la tête

« Dis-moi de temps en temps, comment il va »

Inias prit la serviette

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Dean mais il faut croire que tu écoutes mais que tu n'entends pas » en se levant…

Il passa devant lui, fit un geste à la patronne qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête et partit…

Il le laissa seul debout au milieu de la pièce…Rongé par le doute…

« Merde » en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et serrant sa tête entre ses doigts.

Sur le moment, il détesta Sam…Sam qui l'avait piégé….Piégé avec ses sentiments contradictoires.

Il en voulait encore tellement à Castiel…Ses silences, ses erreurs, ses absences…Mais en même temps, ça restait Cass…L'ange qui l'avait sauvé des enfers, l'ange qui s'était rebellé pour eux…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La nuit était tombée et avec elle, les indigents et les sans-abris replongèrent dans l'anonymat…Demain ils retrouveraient ce chemin vers l'humanité, un repas chaud, un regard posé dans le leur…Mais ce soir, ce serait, comme chaque soir, la solitude et l'impression de n'être rien…

Castiel les salua une dernière fois avant d'enfiler d'un geste son trench-coat…Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, une petite chambre meublée près du presbytère…

Son regard s'arrêta sur une voiture garée près du trottoir opposé…Il sentit son cœur se serrer…Il referma les pans de son manteau comme pour retenir la chaleur qui sembla soudain s'échapper de tout son corps…

« Cass »

Cette voix…

« Non » murmura-t-il

« Hey, Buddy »

Il se tourna…Dean était devant lui, mains dans les poches de sa veste, son regard émeraude plongé dans le sien.

« Dean » dans un murmure.

Ce dernier vit pour la première fois l'ange pleurer…Des larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans que Castiel ne semble comprendre ce qui lui arrivait…Il venait de prendre cette nouvelle émotion humaine en pleine poitrine…Elle avait détruit son peu de résistance…Ce mur construit depuis des mois pour chasser le chagrin qui l'étouffait.

« Dean…»

Ce dernier s'approcha en enlevant ses mains de ses poches et d'un geste vif, attrapa le col du trench-coat de Castiel et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte auquel ce dernier finit par répondre en s'accrochant désespérément à sa veste.

FIN…


	3. Par la volonté du Père

« Par la volonté du Père»

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour à cet instant, perdre la mémoire, perdre tous ses sens, perdre la vie…

Tous comme les siens la perdaient à présent…Chaque ange qui tombait, chaque aile qui brûlait, était une nouvelle plaie béante qui s'ouvrait en lui…

Les émotions le frappèrent de plein fouet sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les fuir…Chacun de ses frères, chacune de ses sœurs étant un morceau de cette âme nouvelle qui se déchirait…

Ils mouraient avant même d'être vivant…

Ses erreurs se gravaient en lui comme autant de cicatrices.

Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner, jamais vivre avec une telle culpabilité…Il n'y avait aucune rédemption possible à un tel crime…

Il avait causé la chute du Paradis, la fin des siens…

Chaque corps qui frappait le sol, chaque grâce qui s'éteignait l'enfonçait dans son enfer….

Il sentit la chaleur envahir ses yeux…

Il pleurait sa famille, le regard à jamais perdu dans le néant…

Assassin…Meurtrier fratricide…

Honte…Néant…

Il ne sut combien de temps dura la chute des anges…Il regarda ses étranges lumières mourir sur terre, hors du temps…

Et lui était toujours vivant…Maudit à jamais…L'ange qui se crut Dieu n'était plus que l'image de sa perte….

Dean serra Sam contre lui, fixant le ciel qui se déchirait de mille vies qui s'éteignaient…

Castiel avait échoué, à nouveau…

Ils avaient échoué, à nouveau…

Les portes resteraient ouvertes….L'enfer à portée de main et l'autre sur un Paradis vidé de toute son essence…La balance du monde à jamais déséquilibrée…

Les anges s'étaient perdus et Castiel les avait menés au terme de leur voyage…

Leur règne prenait fin et une ère nouvelle allait se lever…

L'enfer et le Paradis seraient la terre….Le purgatoire serait leur rédemption…

Dean était prêt à assumer tout cela…

Jamais il n'aurait accepté la mort de son frère...Parce que leur vie était déjà un tel sacrifice et qu'ils l'avaient déjà payé au prix fort, ce droit à la liberté…

« Cass »…En regardant les anges chuter…

Il aurait tant voulu le voir se dresser là, devant lui, vivant…

Sam gémit et Dean chassa l'ange de ses pensées…

« Tout va bien, Sammy…Je suis là…On rentre à la maison » en se relevant…

Il jeta un œil vers l'église...

Le destin de Crowley était entre les mains de la miséricorde de ce Dieu absent…

Sam était prioritaire, il le serait toujours…

Soudain un ange s'écrasa sur le toit dans un énorme fracas et Dean eut peur…Peur que ce soit lui…

Il se tourna vers Sam, au visage creusé, aux traits sombres, le regard éteint…

« Vas-y…»

Il pensait à Crowley.

Dean pensait à Castiel.

Quand il rentra dans l'église, la chaise était brisée, la chaine aussi…Crowley avait disparu et en lieu et place, était étendu un corps sans vie qui fixait Dean dans l'obscurité….

Il se pencha pour chercher un pouls qu'il savait déjà ne pas trouver…

Il resta quelques secondes accroupi à regarder cet ange déchu mort avant même d'avoir été humain…Le visage figé dans la stupeur, le regard apeuré…Le corps brisé

Il se releva…Il espérait que Castiel n'ait pas souffert…Pour la 1er fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit le vide de l'absence…Il posa la main sur son bras…Le lien était brisé…

Il devait tenir…Il devait se concentrer sur Sam, sur son frère, sur son ultime raison de vivre…

Il sortit sans un regard en arrière…

Il soutint Sam jusqu'au siège passager…Il était conscient et semblait plus serein, moins tourmenté…

Il lui sourit, son cadet lui répondit par un hochement de tête…

Avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture, il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel…Tout était redevenu, à présent, calme…Un ciel sombre et serein…Une demi-lune qui éclairait de son aura ce paysage de désolation….

Un cimetière géant, pensa Dean

Un cimetière où il gisait peut-être…Il baissa le regard et pria…Stupidement, bêtement….Se raccrochant à un espoir vain…

Il claqua la portière et démarra…L'Impala patina….

Crowley sortit de l'ombre, le regard perdu mais vif…Il se frotta le cou et sourit en regardant le ciel…

Dean peina à sortir du sentier pour rejoindre la route…La clarté de lune éclairait à peine celle-ci…

« Ca va Sammy ?»

Ce dernier opina de la tête et posa le front sur la vitre, il s'endormit, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur…

Dean regardait défiler le bitume devant lui…Tout cela ne devait être qu'un cauchemar, ils allaient se réveiller…

Et puis, là, sur le bord de la route…Un homme….Dean le vit de loin…Il revit soudain des images d'hier…Ca ne se pouvait pas…

Il ralentit…Cette silhouette, cette démarche…Ce manteau…Cet imper…

« Merde » en arrêtant la voiture sur le bas –côté…

L'homme marchait droit devant…le dos voûté, mains dans les poches…

« CASS » hurla désespérément Dean en sortant de l'Impala.

L'homme s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas…

Dean resta là, à le regarder à quelques mètres de lui…Puis il finit par s'avancer…

Peu importe si Castiel l'avait oublié…Peu importe si Castiel était déchu ou mort vivant…Peu importe si Castiel le chassait d'un regard... Mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse sur le bord de la route

Hors de question qu'il l'abandonne…Pas cette fois, pas sans lui avoir tout dit…Sans lui avoir pardonné…Sans qu'ils se soient parlés…

Sans le revoir, au moins, une dernière fois.

L'homme ne bougea pas…Dean s'arrêta derrière lui.

« Cass…Regarde-moi »

Il ne bougea pas mais Dean put le voir s'enfoncer encore plus entre ses épaules…Il aurait juré qu'il avait refermé ses poings dans ses poches…

«Cass…Je t'en supplie…»

«Laisse-moi » finit-il par lui répondre d'une voix neutre.

« Non »

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser » haussant le ton tout en se retournant…

« Eloigne-toi de moi…Occupe-toi de ton frère…Occupe-toi de tes affaires »

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux….

« Ne t'occupes pas de moi »

« Cass » l'interrogeant du regard

« Laisse-moi, Dean » sa voix devint plus suppliante…Plus lointaine, plus lasse.

« Laisse-moi » en se retournant prêt à reprendre sa marche en avant vers nulle part.

« Il n'en est pas question » l'obligeant à lui faire face en le tirant par le bras.

Castiel le repoussa violemment, la colère marqua son empreinte sur tout son visage…Dean recula

« Cass…Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es devenu dingue ? »

« Non…Humain… » hurla-t-il

« Humain...Inutile…Sans importance…Rien… »

« Dis pas ça »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que la pitoyable vérité…Je ne suis plus qu'un ange déchu…Un monstre…Un assassin…Je suis…en vie…Je devrais être mort» Il criait ses derniers mots.

« Je suis content que tu ne le sois pas » répliqua aussitôt Dean en s'approchant.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » le regard perdu

« Parce que tu es mon ami, Cass…Le seul qu'il me reste…Et que je tiens à toi »

« De quel ami parles-tu ? De celui qui t'a trahi ? De celui qui a failli tuer ton frère ? Qui a failli te tuer, toi…De celui qui a ouvert mille enfers…Celui qui a tué sa propre famille » en tendant ses mains vers Dean

« Celui qui a les mains emplies du sang des siens… »

« Tu oublies à qui tu parles…Tu oublies que je suis celui qui est la cause de ta chute, Cass…Celui qui a vendu son âme, celui qui a cédé à Alastair…Celui qui t'a poussé à trahir les siens… »

« Tu ne m'as poussé à rien, ce fut mon choix….Mon seul et unique choix, le seul juste…La seule chose que je n'ai jamais regretté » dans un soupir brisé

« Laisse-moi, Dean »

« Non »

« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à te suivre » en se retournant

« Ca, c'est ce que tu crois »

Dean le retourna et le frappa de toutes ses forces…

« Désolé mais on en a pas fini nous 2 » en le soulevant de terre.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Les jours qui suivirent furent partagés entre soins, silences et regards vides…

Castiel n'avait plus parlé depuis que Dean l'avait embarqué de force avec lui…Il restait assis des heures entières sur le sofa ou sur une chaise…Raide, les yeux fixés sur le néant.

Kevin tenta tant bien que mal de s'occuper de lui, Dean trop focalisé sur Sam dont l'état s'améliorait trop lentement à son goût…

Castiel refusait de manger, de dormir luttant contre le sommeil…En désespoir de cause, Kevin s'était tourné vers l'aîné des chasseurs qui avait réussi à force de patience et de persuasion à le faire manger…

Mais si peu…Castiel ne se faisait pas à sa vie d'humain….Il ne se faisait pas l'idée d'être encore vivant.

Il avait sombré dans un mutisme qui commençait à faire peur à Dean….Il se laissait mourir…

Sam se leva 3 jours après son retour…Il était encore faible mais il se sentait mieux, les effets des épreuves semblaient avoir disparus…Il voulait y croire mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette idée que son corps ne pouvait pas être sorti indemne de tout cela…

Il laisserait le temps lui dévoiler ses secrets…Dean le savait, Kevin aussi…Ils attendraient et agiraient en fonction…Le plus important à présent pour Dean fut de voir Sam assis à cette table, mangeant de bon appétit, les joues moins creuses, le regard vif.

Assis en face d'un Castiel amaigri, aux yeux perdus et aux cernes noires…Un Castiel qui pourtant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, leva les yeux et sourit.

Il sourit à Sam qui lui sourit en retour. Il replongea aussitôt dans le néant…

« Comment vas-tu, Cass ? » s'inquiéta Sam en posant ses couverts….

Dean s'assit à califourchon sur sa chaise, en bout de table, entre son frère et cet ami devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Il but une gorgée de bière et baissa la tête.

Au moins son frère avait eu droit à un regard, un instant de vie…

Lui n'avait eu droit qu'au vide même en soignant sa lèvre ouverte quand il avait taché de le forcer à le regarder mais ses yeux bleus étaient restés morts….Sans vie, lui qui parlait avec ceux-ci, était devenu muet.

Sam se tourna vers son frère en l'interrogeant du regard…Ce dernier se leva, dépité…Il était fatigué de vouloir sortir Castiel de son inertie…Il avait usé sa patience…Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau…Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser et il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire avec lui pour le moment….Il n'attendait que ça pour définitivement lâcher prise…

Et en même temps, pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?...Il savait ce que c'était que de se sentir coupable au point de vouloir en mourir…Il connaissait ce dégoût de soi…Il l'avait parfois encore quand il repensait à l'enfer…Aux âmes torturées…Aux humains morts par sa faute…

Qu'était-ce à côté des milliers d'ange, de frères et de sœurs que Castiel avait tués ?

Il n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur, la culpabilité, le dégoût de soi que devait ressentir son ami…

Il devait être tiraillé entre l'envie de mourir pour ses crimes et vivre pour en supporter la douleur et les conséquences comme une pénitence éternelle.

Quels mots pourraient-ils trouver d'assez fort pour le ramener vers lui…

Il avait eu Sam à l'époque d'Alastair, Bobby et puis Castiel, qui avait été donné jusqu'à sa vie pour lui…

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent tous…

Bientôt 15 jours qu'ils étaient là, enfermés dans ce bunker…Dean sortait seulement pour le ravitaillement, encore trop inquiet pour laisser son frère seul trop longtemps…

Inquiet pour Castiel qui n'avait même plus la force de se lever…

Il avait envisagé avec Sam de le faire hospitaliser si son état ne s'améliorait pas d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Les médecins ne s'interrogeraient pas…Ils avaient dû faire face à des centaines d'homme dans le même cas que lui…

A ceci près, c'est que ceux-ci, même perdus, voulaient vivre et que Castiel lui se laissait volontairement mourir…

Quand il revint ce jeudi-là, sacs de provision dans les bras, Kevin ouvrit la porte et vint vers lui…

« C'est Castiel » Il n'avait rien dit d'autre…Dean lui avait enfoncé les sacs dans les bras et sans courir, le pas incertain, il rentra dans le bunker le visage décomposé.

Sam l'attendait dans la salle du bas

« Où est-il ? »

« Dans son lit »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il s'est levé et s'est effondré…On doit le faire hospitaliser»

Dean leva les yeux au plafond en se passant les mains dans les cheveux…Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées.

« Contacte Mc Lean… »

« Ce charlatan ! »

« Il est un peu dingue, c'est vrai mais il nous a sauvé plusieurs fois la mise, Sammy….Appelle le…Explique lui la situation…Il pourra peut-être nous aider »

« Dean…Tu ne crois pas que l'hôpital serait bien mieux pour lui ?»

« NON » en lui faisant face

« Ils vont le soigner et finir par l'enfermer»

Il se frotta violemment la mâchoire

« Il est hors de question de le revoir délirer sur les abeilles….Tu m'as bien compris… »

Sam baissa la tête

« Tu n'as jamais envisagé de le laisser partir » dans un murmure

« Sammy »

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'est ce qu'il voulait….Que tu sois là, à ses côtés, dans ce choix »

« JAMAIS » hurla Dean

« Ce serait trop facile, ça…Il meurt, trouve la paix pour tous ses crimes…et nous laisserait derrière avec tout son merdier…Tu sais combien d'ange déconne là dehors hein ? Il va bouger son cul et ranger son foutoir, je te le dis-moi….MERDE »

« Dean » de sa voix la plus douce

« Non, Sammy….Non » la voix prête à se briser

« Je lui interdis d'abandonner, tu m'entends…Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça mais à lui, Dean… »

« Il ne m'écoute pas, à quoi bon »

« Il est prêt à t'écouter là mais toi, es-tu prêt à l'entendre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Es-tu prêt à entendre ce qu'il a à te dire, Dean »

« Quoi…Qu'il veut mourir ? Qu'il se déteste ? Je le sais déjà »

Sam le regarda un long moment….Kevin rangeait les provisions.

« Vous devriez peut-être tout simplement lui dire la vérité »

Ils se retournèrent vers lui

« Dites-lui que vous l'aimez…Dites -lui que vous tenez à lui…Qu'il n'y a rien à lui pardonner parce qu'il a rien fait de mal…Que le seul coupable, c'est Metatron…Que le seul coupable, c'est Dieu…Que le seul coupable, c'est son père qui l'a laissé seul face à un impossible défi…Dites-lui que tout était écrit »

« Pardon ? »

« Tout était écrit…Sur la tablette, il est dit que la fin des anges sera apportée par celui dont la grâce aura touché l'humanité…Cela a toujours été la volonté de Dieu…Il voulait que ses premiers enfants deviennent aussi ses préférés. Dieu n'a pas abandonné les anges, il les a libérés en les rendant humain»

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non….C'est écrit, j'ai refait la traduction plusieurs fois pour en être certain, c'est la vérité, Dean….La porte du Paradis ne devait être fermée qu'en cas d'échec…Metatron a toujours été le jouet de Dieu….Il ne s'est pas vengé comme il l'a cru mais il a juste suivi la volonté de son Père, à ses dépens »

« Tu mens »

Dean se fit volte- face…Castiel était là, debout se retenant au chambranle de la porte, prêt à s'effondrer.

« Tu mens » la voix sourde

« Je le jure sur la tête de ma défunte mère…Je voulais vous le dire depuis longtemps mais je voulais être certain de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur… »

Il s'avança

« Castiel…Je te le jure… »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu étais l'élu… »

« Tu mens »

« Cass….Ecoute-le…Il a raison…Rappelle- toi ce que Naomi t'a dit…Tu as toujours été un rebelle, un ange qui doutait…Tu n'as jamais cédé….La mort s'est toujours refusée à toi…Il devait bien y avoir une raison à tout ça »

« TAISEZ -VOUS » en manquant tomber

Dean s'avança pour l'aider mais Castiel le foudroya du regard. Un regard qui avait retrouvé vie, rage et colère. L'incompréhension aussi.

« Tu n'as jamais été un ange comme les autres…Tu n'as jamais été un enfoiré d'emplumé, Cass…Tu as toujours voulu protéger les hommes…Tu as tout sacrifié pour eux »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Je me pose la même question depuis le jour où notre mère est morte…Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse mais je suis toujours là »

« Je n'ai plus rien…Je ne suis plus rien…Maintenant que la volonté de Dieu est faite….Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Qui suis-je ? »

« T'es Cass…Et pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte…Je me fous de la volonté de Dieu…Ce n'est qu'un beau salaud qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier la moitié de ses enfants et n'a pas eu les couilles de le faire lui-même…On a été, on est et on sera toujours ses instruments Cass mais putain mec, on est ensemble…Je t'en supplie n'abandonne pas maintenant »

« J'ai tué mes frères, Dean…Imagine-toi, tuer Sam….Imagine-toi que je l'ai fait des milliers de fois…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je vivre avec ça ? Ca me tuera…Ca me tue déjà… »

« Je sais Cass…Je sais mais tu n'es pas seul…On est là…On va trouver un sens à tout ça »

« Il n'y a aucun sens à trouver à tout ça, Dean…Je suis la main meurtrière de mon Père, je ne mérite aucune compassion, aucun pardon…Je ne mérite que la mort, l'enfer, la perdition…Je suis un monstre »

Dean s'était approché trop vite pour qu'il puisse l'éviter

« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça…Le seul monstre ici, c'est Dieu…Les pères manipulateurs, ça me connait…Je sais ce que c'est que de faire passer la volonté de celui-ci au-dessus de tout…Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir mériter son amour en vain…De croire en ses vides paroles, de s'y raccrocher…Je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir porter le fardeau seul…De faire des erreurs qui vous bouffent les entrailles…Je sais ce que c'est Cass…C'est ce qui fait ce lien entre nous…Plus que la volonté de Dieu, c'est notre volonté à nous...Je t'en supplie Cass…Ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour…Ne me laisse pas…J'ai besoin de toi….Besoin de te savoir là…Tu es mon frère d'âme…Je t'interdis de partir»

« Dean » lâchant prise

L'aîné le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

« Je suis là …Tu n'es pas seul…Tu ne seras plus jamais seul»

« Dean…J'ai tellement mal »

« Je sais…Laisse-toi aller...Laisse ton humanité prendre le dessus Cass…C'est fini »

Une longue plainte lui déchira les entrailles et pour la première fois, l'ange Castiel pleurait sur l'humain qu'il était devenu…

Par la volonté du Père

Fin


	4. L'éveil de l'âme

« L'éveil de l'âme»

Il se sentait vide, nulle autre existence que ce vaisseau de chair et de sang qui était devenu sien et dont la seule chose qui lui donnait l'impression de vie était ce poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer…

Il fermait souvent les yeux dans l'espoir en les rouvrant que tout cela n'était qu'un étrange cauchemar mais ce fut à chaque fois la même déchirure…Il ne pourrait plus jamais voler, ni parler avec ses frères sans même les voir, ni retourner dans son jeudi éternel…

Ni revoir son chez lui…Tout était fini…Par sa faute…

Depuis il se sentait comme mort…Sa grâce arrachée, c'était sa vie qu'on lui avait volée…

Il n'était plus rien, il ne se sentait plus rien, juste un coupable qui marchait vers l'échafaud.

La mort l'attendait au bout du chemin…

Quel âge avait-il à présent qu'il était humain ?

Combien de temps devra-t-il supporté de n'être rien ? Sans pouvoir, que pouvait-il leur apporter ? Ils n'avaient besoin que de l'ange, qu'allaient-ils faire d'un enfant qui refusait de grandir ?

Combien de temps, ils accepteraient ses maladresses, son ignorance, ses questions ?

Il ne pourra plus fuir ces regards qui le jugeraient, ces reflets de ses erreurs…Il devra affronter celles-ci parce que le silence dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis la perte de sa grâce, ce refuge se fissurait chaque jour un peu plus…

Il se sentait prêt à imploser, le poids de sa culpabilité devenant trop lourd à porter…Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas dormir la nuit et quand il y réussit, quand il accepta enfin ce sommeil, il lui fut tout sauf réparateur…

Hanté par ses cauchemars et ses terreurs nocturnes qui le faisaient hurler dans la nuit…

Ce n'était pas les regards de Dean ou de Sam posés sur lui qui lui apporteraient la paix, rien ne le pourrait jamais…Son ultime erreur resterait une marque indélébile dans sa chair nouvelle…

Ses ailes qui s'effaçaient dans les flammes, c'était son crime…Son échec…

Ce ciel aux étoiles filantes célestes, la fin de ses illusions…Il n'aura jamais rien fait de bien avec cette liberté qui lui avait été offerte…Rien excepté de mourir pour ses humains qu'il vénérait tant et dont à présent il faisait partie…

Mais si Castiel aimait les hommes, jamais il ne voulut en devenir un…Ses êtres rongés par le doute, les émotions de la chair et celles de l'esprit…Rongés par cette vie qui les tuait plus qu'elle ne les faisait avancer…Ses êtres qui l'avaient pervertis…

Il n'était pas conçu pour être un homme…Il était des premiers enfants, il était né pour être un ange…De ceux qui obéissaient, qui suivaient le Père, le guide…

Ils n'avaient pas été créés pour être libre…Preuve en était du désastre dont il était la cause…

Etait-ce là, la volonté de Dieu ? Que ses enfants de lumière partagent la vie de ses enfants de chair qu'ils se devaient de protéger ?

Rien, tu n'es rien…Tu es le déchu qui portera la croix et mourra sous son poids…Seul face à ton crime…Impardonnable car il n'y a rien de ces crimes qui ne peut l'être…

Torse nu et jean délavé, il se mit devant la glace…Il se tourna sur le côté d'un pas…Il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune trace…Même ange, les ailes n'avaient pas de consistance propre…Juste une énergie, un aura qui prenait forme d'ombre…Mais il rêvait d'y voir un espoir.

Il n'y avait plus rien…Plus de sensation de chaleur, plus de chants, plus d'amour universel…

Il se sentait si vide, si mort…Juste les souvenirs, ancrés à jamais dans cette mémoire humaine si petite, trop petite, ce qui lui provoquaient de violents maux de tête dont il n'arrivait pas à se départir…

Tout lui rappelait ce qu'il n'était plus…Il ne s'habituait pas à cette vie humaine…Manger, se laver, dormir…Devoir compter sur les autres pour les simples gestes du quotidien…

Il détestait ce corps, ce n'était pas lui, même si il avait appris à faire un, avec cette chair, il était toujours grâce et vie céleste dans son essence même….

A nouveau, il sentit l'angoisse montée, incapable de la combattre, ne sachant comment faire pour maitriser cette émotion…Elle était trop violente, trop soudaine…Il ne savait pas comment la gérer…Plus il s'efforçait de contrôler celle-ci, plus l'angoisse l'étreignait…

Il se mit à transpirer…Il connaissait maintenant les symptômes qui bientôt le ferait tomber au sol comme une poupée désarticulée…

Il détestait en être réduit à ce simple mortel dont il ne maitrisait rien…Son corps semblait libre et détaché de son âme, de son lui…

Ce corps rejetait l'ange qu'il n'était plus et auquel il se raccrochait en vain….

Il se mit à respirer de plus en plus difficilement…Chaque crise était plus violente que la précédente et si jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à les leur cacher, il se dit que cela ne durerait plus longtemps…Il ne contrôlait plus rien, elles finiraient par le saisir n'importe où, n'importe quand et non plus quand les questions et les souvenirs le submergeaient et qu'il avait le temps de se mettre à l'écart de tout, se terrant dans la solitude de sa chambre…

Il finit par perdre l'équilibre en suffoquant…En tombant, il heurta sa tête contre la baignoire…

Il haletait et soudain, il eut peur, peur de mourir…

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle frayeur, une telle panique à l'idée de ne plus être….

Il aurait voulu crié mais en était incapable…La crise avait atteint son paroxysme…Par reflex, sa main se raccrocha au rideau de douche, il se tentait de se retenir à tous ce qu'il pouvait…Se débattant dans le vide, cherchant à récupérer cette vie qui lui échappait…

Son âme se battait pour trouver sa place…Il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul…Mourir pour être libre et même temps, saisi par cette nouvelle émotion qui le prit par surprise, l'instinct de survie…

Il se retrouva à 4 pattes à rechercher sa respiration, il tenta de se relever pour attraper le rebord de la baignoire, mais il s'affala à nouveau, son pied heurta la poubelle qui fut projetée contre le mur…

Son corps était secoué de spasme qu'il lui tordait les muscles et le fit crier sourdement entre 2 respirations rauques…

« Cass….Cass… » Un écho lointain, la porte fermée et lui, lui derrière celle-ci…Cette voix…Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire son nom mais il en était incapable, plié par la douleur et la peur mêlées….

« Putain….Ouvre moi cette porte où je la défonce, tu m'entends… »

Il entendait Dean tenté d'ouvrir la porte en vain…Il vit alors le sang sur le sol…Une douleur à la tête…Il avait dû s'ouvrir le crâne…

Il aurait voulu le voir, là, juste une dernière fois alors qu'il sentait son corps l'abandonner…Sa respiration se fit sporadique…Par à- coups, comme si son cœur, trop fatigué par ses éternelles luttes internes, baissait les armes….

Il fut pris d'un dernier sursaut et son regard se figea quand la porte explosa sur ses gonds…

« Cass…Bordel.. »

Il le vit se pencher sur lui alors que tout devenait flou.

« Je t'interdis de me laisser, tu m'entends…Ne me fais pas ça, buddy…Tiens le coup, je suis là….Je suis là..»

Ses bras qui se resserrent autour de ses épaules nues, cette voix qui s'éloigne….Le noir…

« Cass..Cass…Putain »

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne ressentit que la douleur de ses muscles tordus qui lui rappelait sa condition humaine…Il respirait lentement, sa poitrine lui faisant mal…Il leva une main hésitante vers sa tête…Un bandage…

Il n'était pas mort…Il regarda ses doigts, les touchant entre eux…Prenant conscience de son état de chair…L'acceptant sans joie, comme un fait….

« Hey, Cass »

Il le vit se relever de sa chaise…Dean qui l'avait veillé pendant des heures, craignant le pire...Espérant un mot de cet ange muet depuis sa disgrâce.

Presque 8 jours que Castiel avait frappé à la porte du bunker et après un dernier « Dean »

Plus un mot…Il subissait sa vie humaine…Le regard perdu entre culpabilité dévorante et haine de sa chair…

« Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie tu sais…Me refais plus jamais un coup pareil où je te tue de mes propres mains, tu m'as bien compris ? »

Castiel le regardait entre vide et incompréhension

« Tu me comprends Cass ? » s'inquiéta Dean.

« Parles moi, buddy…J'ai besoin d'entendre que tu vas bien…J'ai besoin de te savoir avec nous »

Les mains appuyées sur ses bras accoudés, il finit par baisser la tête devant ce regard bleu, mort qui l'observait sans le voir.

« Dean » d'une voix murmurée

Il releva les yeux d'un mouvement rapide et croisa ceux de Castiel.

« Dean » son prénom devenait une plainte, un appel à l'aide

« Ca va aller» Dean se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit…Castiel se recroquevilla comme un enfant…

« Je…je …Je suis un assassin …Pourquoi aies je survécu ?…Je ne suis plus rien…Rien qu'un monstre» en regardant ses mains cherchant une grâce à jamais disparue

« Tu es et tu resteras toujours Castiel…Peu importe que tu aies perdu ta grâce…Peu importe tes erreurs…Tu es là, tu es vivant…C'est tout ce qui importe à présent»

« Ca ne vous importera plus quand je serais incapable de vous aider comme l'ange que j'étais »

« Je préfère t'avoir vivant humain que mort et emplumé, tu n'as pas encore compris ça…Je m'en tape que tu sois plus un ange…Tu es juste pour moi et pour toujours Cass…Tu fais partie de ma famille»

« Je ne suis rien…Je suis maudit dans cette chair pour le pêche ultime d'orgueil…J'ai tué les miens….Je les ai maudit»

« Ils ne sont pas tous morts, Cass…Rien n'est perdu…Il reste encore un espoir…. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec tout ce sang sur les mains »

En ne quittant pas ses doigts des yeux…Dean posa sa main sur son épaule.

« On est là…Tu n'as plus à affronter tout cela tout seul…Ne lâche pas, Cass…Je t'en supplie…Rien n'est perdu »

« Dean » Il sentit soudain ses yeux envahis par une chaleur qui lui fut nouvelle même si il avait déjà ressenti la peine et le chagrin, pour la première fois, il pouvait laisser recours à celle –ci

« Dean »

« On va y arriver »

Il serra son épaule un peu plus fort et Castiel put enfin libérer son chagrin…Son âme ne fit plus qu'une avec son corps et son esprit resterait à jamais celui de Castiel, celui d'hier et de demain.

Dean resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, main sur son avant-bras pour éviter qu'il ne perde dans ses cauchemars.

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent furent éprouvantes tant pour Castiel que pour Dean et Sam…Il apprenait vite mais il continuait à détester les rituels humains, prendre soin de corps qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler comme le sien à part entière….Il était souvent perdu entre angoisses et colères.

Il regardait souvent le ciel et s'y perdait…

Sam allait de mieux en mieux…Toute sa convalescence, il la passa aux côtés de Castiel avec qui enfin il partagea et construisit de vrais liens…

Ils avaient un parcours similaires, les mêmes ressentis sur celui-ci…Le même amour inconsidéré pour Dean, pilier de leur humanité…

Toujours là malgré les épreuves, les larmes, les deuils…Parce que Sam était toute sa vie et que Castiel était devenu une part de celle-ci…L'ange qui le sauva de la perdition, pour au final, en perdre sa grâce…

Et puis un jour

Castiel leur annonça qu'il allait partir…Si Sam comprit son désir d'un face à face avec lui-même et le laissa s'éloigner, à la recherche de ce qu'il était et ce qu'il devait devenir…

Dean, lui, le vécut comme un nouveau sentiment d'abandon…

Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour retenir l'ange….Et voilà qu'il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour retenir l'humain.

Il pensait avoir tout fait pourtant pour lui ouvrir sa famille…Il revécut le même sentiment de trahison que celui qu'il avait ressenti quand Sam était parti pour poursuivre son rêve, ses études, sa vie….Le laissant seul avec un père absent…

Il se contenta d'un salut de la tête…Sam, lui, le serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance…

Ils le déposèrent à quelques kilomètres de là…Devant une gare routière….Castiel choisit un bus au hasard….

« Je reviendrais, Dean….Je te le promets mais j'ai besoin de me trouver…J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis et où je vais »

« Fais ce que tu veux, Cass…Je t'ai jamais forcé à rester avec nous… » sur un ton agressif.

« C'est pas ce que je veux, Dean …C'est ce que je dois »

Dean refusa de croiser son regard, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation….Castiel se tourna vers le cadet.

« Merci, Sam…Merci pour tout…»

« On te devait bien ça…A bientôt, Cass »

« A très bientôt… »

« J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches….On garde contact ? »

« Oui »

Il se tourna vers Dean, assis sur le capot de l'Impala, les yeux baissés.

« Merci pour tout Dean…Sans toi… »

« C'est bon, Cass…Pas besoin de ça entre nous… Fais gaffe à toi… » en l'interrompant sèchement

« Je vais revenir, tu sais »

« Fais ce que tu veux…Je m'en fous »

« Dean » la voix brisée

« Ne sois pas fâché contre moi…»

« Ton bus est prêt à partir…Fais bon voyage…J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches »

« Je l'ai déjà trouvé…Mais je dois à présent apprendre à savoir qui je suis »

« Et bien bonne chance, Cass » en se levant et s'écartant de lui dans un dernier sourire amer…Il ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra sur le siège conducteur, incapable de regarder Castiel partir…

Même si il comprenait son geste, quelque chose en lui se brisa…Il avait de nouveau échoué…Sa famille se décomposait même si Castiel prétendait le contraire, il n'avait pas été assez fort que pour le retenir…

Il regarda le bus s'éloigner avec son seul et unique ami, son seul et unique lien en dehors de son frère…Il frappa son volant de rage…

Sam le rejoint…Il ne dit pas un mot…Il savait que le silence de Dean répondait à toutes ses questions.

« On rentre chez nous » en allumant la radio….

Metallica « Nothing else matter »

Castiel envoya tous les jours un texto…Des mails parfois…Il apprenait vite et bientôt il leur envoya des photos de ses lieux de passage, de gens qu'il avait croisé dans sa quête d'identité…Dean y porta que peu d'intérêt…

Il continuait ses chasses avec Sam qui fut le seul à répondre à Castiel en leurs 2 noms.

Parfois Dean daignait lui laisser un message…Mais Castiel avait compris et n'insistait jamais…Dean lui en voulait d'avoir à nouveau agi, à ses yeux, en égoiste…

Presque 6 mois depuis son départ du bunker…

Presqu'un an qu'il était devenu humain…

Dean et Sam avaient repris le combat, une lutte acharnée et qui semblait sans fin contre Abaddon et ses sbires…Ils donnaient de temps en temps un coup de main à Garth pour une chasse plus classique.

Leurs vies avaient repris là où elles s'étaient arrêtées avant les tablettes.

Tablettes que Kevin avait fini de traduire…

Il les avait alors quitté à son tour et avait repris ses études sans pour autant couper le contact avec les frères…Il faisait partie de leur vie et eux de la sienne, il restait le prophète même si plus rien ne le reliait à ce Dieu absent…

Jour pour jour après la chute des anges….

Dean se retrouva coincé entre 2 démons…Sam avait du mal à se défaire de 3 autres…

Ils devenaient de plus en plus téméraires sous les ordres de leur nouveau leader, ils n'avaient plus peur de rien pour plaire à leur chef charismatique…  
Abaddon voulait mettre la main sur le bunker…

Elle voulait tous les chasseurs et hommes de lettres, morts…

Elle voulait délivrer Lucifer.

Un coup de feu et un des démons qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Dean, tomba au sol, le regard pris par la stupeur, son âme sombre fuit…

Le chasseur en profita pour se défaire du 2eme démon et porter secours à son frère mais un homme tout de noir vêtu apparut et perça la tête d'un des agresseurs avec ce qui lui sembla être un poignard céleste…

Les autres démons disparurent laissant leurs vaisseaux tombés au sol sans vie…

Les 2 frères se tournèrent vers l'homme qui s'avança. Il était de retour.

« Hello, Dean »

« Cass ? » lança l'ainé en reculant d'un pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?» sèchement en essuyant sa lame sur son pantalon.

« Je vous cherchais….Vous n'étiez pas au bunker, je me suis dit que vous deviez être en chasse….Je vous ai pisté grâce au GPS de ton téléphone portable»

« Tiens dont…Et on peut savoir ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite….Après 6 mois» en secouant du pied le cadavre d'un des démons, sans jamais s'adresser à lui de face

« T'as besoin de nous ? T'as encore foiré? » en fermant les yeux du mort…Il sentit le regard furieux de Sam sur sa nuque

« Non…Je t'ai promis que je reviendrais, Dean…» la voix tremblante.

« Tu t'es trouvé pour finir ? » s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour se relever.

« En quelque sorte oui »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Que tu vas te barrer à nouveau dans 2 mois, c'est ça ? »

« Non… » presque dans un cri en penchant la tête, espérant croisé son regard.

« Quoi ? Tu comptes rester dans le coin ? »

« J'aimerais rentrer à la … » Il hésita en baissant les yeux

« J'aimerais rentrer chez moi »

« Je sais, Cass…Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est plus possible…C'est burn out là-haut » la voix radoucie

« Je parlais pas du Paradis »

« Ah »

« J'aimerais rester avec vous »

« T'es sur ? »

« Oui, Dean »

Ils croisèrent enfin leur regard… Dean aurait dû lui en vouloir de cette trop longue absence…Mais il en fut incapable…A partir du moment où il l'aperçut, il savait que tout était dit.

« Tu vas rester cette fois ? »

« Oui, Dean » en tiquant.

« Génial, an angel with a shotgun et les Winchester…Abaddon n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir »

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule en la serrant tout en le dépassant pour sortir…Sam l'aperçut qui souriait…Sourire qu'il refusa de montrer à Castiel mais que celui-ci savait présent….Il sourit à son tour.

De ce jour, Castiel ne les quitta plus…Il tint parole….Ange, il était soldat de Dieu…Humain, il devint chasseur…Comme si son destin avait toujours été tracé.

Il avait trouvé sa voie, son chemin, un but à donner à sa route vers la rédemption….

Il s'était trouvé une famille…

Il était humain…Son âme s'était éveillée, liée à ce corps qui serait désormais le sien…

Fin


	5. Carry on

« Carry on »

Sam s'était endormi, front contre la vitre, côté passager. Dean posait un regard inquiet sur lui toutes les 2 minutes, vérifiant qu'il respirait encore, que le visage blafard et creusé qui se tenait à ses côtés était toujours avec lui.

Il se jura que plus rien désormais ne se dresserait entre eux. Sam avait toujours été sa priorité mais avec le temps, sans qu'il en prenne vraiment conscience, ce fut plus qu'un lien fraternel, c'était devenu presque une quête.

Il en avait oublié que c'était son frère, son ultime raison de vivre et non une mission, ni un devoir.

Les trials lui avaient ouvert les yeux devant la détresse, la souffrance de son cadet qui croyait n'être rien d'autre qu'une ombre pesante, une déception sans fin pour son ainé.

Ils s'étaient parlés, révélés aux portes de cette mort qui s'offrait à Sam comme une rédemption. Dean lui avait enfin dit les mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, non pas qu'il douta un seul instant que son aimé l'aimait et ferait tout pour le sauver.

N'avait-il pas vendu son âme pour lui ? Mais il douta qu'il ne lui ait jamais pardonné d'être différent, d'avoir été élu par les enfers. Il pensait avoir perdu sa confiance à jamais. Regard éternellement accompagné de méfiance depuis son pacte de sang.

Pourquoi lui? Sam avait toujours eu plus de foi que son ainé et ce fut pourtant ce dernier qui fut désigné porteur du glaive céleste et lui le cadet, fidèle à Dieu et à la parole divine qui fut désigné porteur de la couronne de flamme.

Dean lui avait pardonné depuis des années, il avait juste oublié depuis de le lui dire avec les mots qu'il espérait, oublié de lui dire qu'il était sa seule et unique lumière parce qu'il était son frère. Sa chair, son sang, une part de lui à jamais. Fusion des âmes.

Maintenant que les choses avaient été dites aux portes du sacrifice, Sam risquait de mourir. Usé par des années de lutte contre ce mal qui le rongeait, les doutes, les choix sombres et cette envie de pardon au travers des épreuves qui l'avaient mené aux confins de l'enfer devant lesquels Dean refusa de le voir céder.

Il préférait combattre à sa manière. Les secrets des hommes de lettres les y aideraient même si en son for intérieur, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les révélations qui se cachaient derrière ses murs. Son instinct l'avait mis en garde depuis longtemps mais il n'avait rien dit. Il y avait des secrets qui ne devraient jamais être révélés et que les hommes de lettre n'auraient jamais dû cacher, leur soif de connaissance et peut être inconsciemment de pouvoir menaçant l'équilibre précaire de ce monde déjà aux bords du gouffre.

Mais à présent, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Sam.

Il téléphona à Kevin. Ce fut un prophète paniqué qui décrocha et qui lui expliqua les phénomènes étranges qui avaient secoués le bunker.

« Ca doit être lié à la chute des anges » se contenta de lui répondre Dean, la voix neutre.

« Comment ça ? La chute des anges ! »

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard…Sam est près de moi » le coupa-t-il

« Il a survécu…Vous avez fermé les portes ? »

« Non…Il n'était pas question que je le sacrifie…Jamais »

« Mais… »

« Kevin » le coupa sèchement Dean

Un silence lourd de ressentiment.

Il se doutait que ce dernier devait rager. Il avait tout perdu, il avait placé tous ses espoirs dans la réussite ultime de ses épreuves. Sa mère était morte. Son amie aussi. Sa vie entière s'était écroulée le jour où la révélation se fit à lui et là, tous ses sacrifices sonnèrent creux. Vains.

Tout ça pour ça.

« Sam va mal…J'ai besoin que tu vois si la tablette parle des effets secondaires des épreuves »

« Non » répliqua-t-il aussi sec

« Je l'ai déjà dit…Ca ne parle que des épreuves rien d'autre »

« Tu es sur ? » la voix presque implorante

Un nouveau silence

Kevin prenait sur lui, après tout, ses deux frères n'avaient rien demandé et avaient eu aussi leurs lots de perte et de chagrin, plus que leur part d'ailleurs.

« Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur les tablettes…Mais peut-être trouverais-je quelque chose dans un de ses livres du bunker»

« Merci, Kevin » s'imaginant le regard de dédain que celui-ci devait avoir lancé sur la bibliothèque.

« Hmmm » en grommelant

« Kevin »

« Oui »

« Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas le perdre lui aussi…Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, tu comprends » sa voix était presque un murmure.

« Je comprends »

« Je suis en route pour le bunker »

« Pas l'hôpital ? »

« Ils ne pourront rien faire pour l'aider, ce n'est pas de leur ressort »

« Et…Et Castiel, il ne peut rien faire ? » osa Kevin

« Je ne sais pas où il est….Je sais même pas si il est encore en vie….J'ai pas le temps de m'en inquiéter pour le moment»

« Tu crois qu'il est tombé avec les autres ? »

« Je n'sais pas Kevin…Là, honnêtement, je m'en fous » sur un ton énervé, entre peur incontrôlable pour son frère et angoisse pour cet ange maudit qui n'arrêtait pas de hanter ses pensées même quand il voulait l'en chasser.

Il se tourna vers Sam qui venait de soupirer dans son sommeil

« Je vous attends » sentant que Dean n'avait pas envie de prolonger la conversation.

Dean l'entendit raccrocher

Il regarda son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. La route, le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Une nouvelle journée en enfer commençait et personne sur cette terre n'en saurait rien.

Son téléphone vibra.

« Kevin, on en repa… »

« Dean » l'interrompit une voix qui le fit tressaillir

« Cass ? »

« Dean »

« T'es où, mec ? » la voix perdue entre émotion et inquiétude.

« Je sais pas »

« Comment ça, tu sais pas ? » en regardant à nouveau vers Sam.

« Je suis dans des bois…Mes frères…Le Paradis » Sa voix semblait si lointaine

« Je sais, Cass » en baissant le ton.

« Cass…Tu … » n'osant pas lui poser la question.

« Dean »

« Oui, Cass ? »

Aucune réponse. Dean sentait qu'il avait besoin de lui mais là, sa priorité restait Sam même si abandonner l'ange à lui-même ne le réjouissait pas, il ne savait pas être à 2 endroits à la fois et son frère passait avant tout le reste.

« Cass…Ecoute moi bien…Tu m'entends ? » insista-t-il

« Oui, Dean »

« Essaye de trouver une route…Tache de revenir au bunker par tes propres moyens….Sam va mal, je dois rentrer, j'ai pas le temps de venir te chercher…Je... »

Un court silence

« Cass…Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Oui, Dean »

« Trouve moi cette foutue route….Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles…Tu m'as bien compris ! »

«Oui » dans un murmure.

« Cass ? »

« Oui, Dean »

« Je t'attends »

« Oui » Il raccrocha aussitôt.

Dean s'en voulut et tapa de rage sur son volant. Il aurait dû lui demander comment il allait, ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sentait bien à sa voix que Castiel allait mal, il le connaissait que trop bien. Il devait se demander pourquoi il était encore vivant alors que les siens mourraient, il devait se maudire, se détester. Encore et toujours.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il avait provoqué la chute des siens, la fin du Paradis.

Sur une énième erreur.

Il avait probablement perdu sa grâce, ses illusions, sa foi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'eux et Dean ne fut même pas sûr que cela suffirait dorénavant.

Non, il en était même certain, Castiel lui avait déjà parlé de ses envies de mort. Il craignit soudain le pire. Il regretta un instant le Castiel froid et dévoué à sa cause, celui qui n'était pas encore perverti par l'humanité, rongé par les émotions. Cet ange devenu humain avant même d'être déchu.

Il se mordit la joue et accéléra. Perdu entre un frère qui luttait pour ne pas mourir et un ange qui luttait pour ne pas mettre fin à ses jours.

Qui le soutiendrait lui ? Qui lui donnerait la force de se battre?

Il se tourna vers Sam qui semblait lutter entre ses cauchemars et la fièvre qui l'avait soudain saisi.

Il posa une main sur son épaule

« Accroches toi, Sammy…Je t'en supplie…»

Quand il arriva au bunker, Kevin l'attendait à l'extérieur. Dès qu'il se gara, il vint vers eux sans un mot ni un regard, et l'aida à transporter Sam à l'intérieur. Celui-ci était réveillé à présent, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, faible mais il était conscient et lucide surtout.

Ils l'avaient étendu sur son lit. Kevin partit chercher la trousse de secours. Ils n'avaient pas échangé 3 mots.

Kevin semblait retenir sa colère et évita de parler de peur d'envenimer les choses. Dean ne faisait que donner des ordres, il ne voyait que par Sam. Le couvant du regard, lui passant la main dans les cheveux, lui marmonnant des mots inaudibles. L'apaisant.

Déconnecté de tout sauf de son frère, il n'avait même pas remarqué, en entrant, la présence d'un être silencieux, assis dans un coin du salon.

Ce dernier était resté muet depuis son arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Metatron ne l'avait sciemment pas éloigné du bunker.

Il avait choisi un endroit proche que la mémoire de Castiel gardait comme un refuge dans sa grâce perdue.

Il avait suivi du regard Dean qui soutenait Sam avec l'aide de Kevin. Il vit à son visage qu'il ne devait pas intervenir ni se montrer. Il eut l'impression soudaine, de n'être plus à sa place.

Plus nulle part à sa place, mais ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait.

Il resta assis, raide, le regard plongé dans le vide. L'envie de disparaitre une fois pour toute lui tordant les entrailles.

La culpabilité lui pressant le cœur au point de l'empêcher de respirer. Oppressé par ses erreurs et cette malédiction qui semblait le poursuivre comme une ombre. Mais surtout cet écho sourd qui lui disait qu'à présent il n'était plus rien, plus utile à rien. Juste une carcasse lourde de ses pêchés et de ses crimes. Rien qui ne pourra jamais trouver pardon à ses yeux, à leurs yeux et encore moins à ceux de ce Père absent qui l'avait abandonné dans sa chute.

Il rêva du purgatoire, ferma les yeux et se souvint de ses odeurs acres et humides. De ses méandres.

Kevin assista Dean. En quelques minutes, les blessures de Sam étaient pansées, l'ainé lui fit avaler quelques calmants et beaucoup d'eau, il semblait déshydraté. Sam avait souri et s'était endormi presque aussitôt, épuisé, vaincu par la fatigue. Libéré aussi, d'une certaine manière. Le visage plus serein comme apaisé.

Dean posa une chaise près du lit, s'apprêtant à le veiller toute la nuit et les jours à venir.

Kevin se tenait debout à sa droite

« Ca va aller ….Merci pour ton aide » sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

« De rien» en soupirant

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » lança sèchement Kevin

« On fait une pause…On prend un peu de recul avec tout ça…Je veux que Sam récupère d'abord…Que tu récupères aussi, tu en as autant besoin que nous…Le reste peut attendre »

Un bref silence. Kevin fixait ses pieds.

« Castiel est là »

« Quoi ? « en se levant et se tournant vers lui.

« Où ? »

« Dans le salon, il est assis là depuis qu'il est arrivé »

« Quoi ? Putain et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis…Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Il refuse de parler…Il a juste toqué, j'ai ouvert….Il a fait un geste de la tête, il est allé s'asseoir et n'a plus bougé….Une vraie statue…Il a l'air » Il chercha ses mots

« Mort »

« Reste avec Sam, tu veux….Je reviens dans 5 minutes » en jetant un air inquiet sur le lit.

Kevin opina, Dean sortit en se passant la main dans les cheveux puis sur son visage.

Il était épuisé et ne rêvait que de dormir et de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser.

Il entra dans le salon et le chercha du regard. Il était là, assis dans la pénombre. Les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, fixant ses paumes ouvertes vers son visage fermé.

Les épaules voutées semblant écrasées sous un poids imaginaire que Dean connaissait que trop bien, la culpabilité. La haine de soi. L'envie de mourir.

Il le connaissait ce poids parce qu'il l'avait porté aussi, il lui pesait encore.

Il passa par la cuisine, Castiel ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Il revint et lui tendit une bouteille ouverte qu'il agita sous son visage pour capter son attention.

Castiel la repoussa de la main, sans détourner son regard du sol. Dean prit une chaise et s'assit à califourchon devant lui et ne dit rien. Il voulait juste être là, lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Lui consacrer quelques minutes maintenant qu'il savait Sam à l'abri.

Castiel tordait ses doigts mais ne décrocha pas un mot. Dean pencha la tête, intrigué. Enervé aussi comme toujours avec lui, ne sachant jamais comment le prendre ou lui parler. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à communiquer. Ils semblaient n'être jamais sur la même longueur d'onde et pourtant ils arrivaient à se comprendre d'un simple regard. Leur amitié était un vrai paradoxe.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Une larme. Il dut regarder à plusieurs fois. Castiel pleurait. En silence, sans un sanglot.  
Juste une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et mourut sur ses lèvres.

Dean baissa le regard, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça, il ne l'avait jamais su, il avait déjà tellement de mal à gérer ses propres douleurs alors celles des autres, surtout celui d'un ange, déchu qui plus est. Un ange qui découvrait les émotions humaines que Dean avait tant de mal à gérer lui-même.

« Cass » dans un murmure.

Une 2eme larme perla. Dean se leva en repoussant la chaise derrière lui, posant sa bière au sol.

« Cass…»

Il tendit une main hésitante vers son épaule mais Castiel la repoussa d'un geste lent du dos de la main.

Dean soupira en laissant retomber celle-ci le long de sa jambe.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » en attrapant la chaise et la tournant face à Castiel qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

« Cass » en s'asseyant.

« Regardes moi » en tachant d'attraper son regard en se penchant.

« Cass » en haussant le ton.

« Je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller » laissa-t-il tombé sans émotion, sans bouger.

« Tu as bien fait…Tu es chez toi ici »

«Tu avais raison Dean…Je ne suis qu'un stupide emplumé »

« J'ai jamais dit ça, Cass…Jamais »

« Je ne resterais pas longtemps, t'inquiète pas…J'ai juste besoin d'un moment pour »

« Pour quoi, Cass ? »

« Pour accepter ce corps » en levant pour la première fois son regard sur Dean.

« Oh merde, Cass….» en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, mec»

« Je le mérite…J'aurais dû mourir, cela n'aurait été que justice»

« Arrête avec ça » s'énerva Dean « Arrête »

« Je devrais être mort depuis longtemps... Mort depuis le premier jour et rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé...Tout est de ma faute » la voix cassée.

Dean ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Aucun mot ne pourrait soulager l'être brisé qu'il avait face à lui.

Aucun d'assez puissant pour contredire la vérité.

« On a tous fait des erreurs…On apprend tous à vivre avec »

« Je serais mort, il n'y aurait jamais eu les léviathans, ni les tablettes…Mes frères seraient encore vivants…Bobby serait toujours là avec vous…Sam serait libre…Tu n'aurais pas à porter ce fardeau»

Dean soupira.

« Si tu étais mort » en appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

« J'aurais perdu Sammy pour de bon et je serais probablement mort aussi »

« Non, tu serais encore avec Lisa et Ben» répliqua aussitôt Castiel en croisant son regard.

« C'était sans avenir » répondit Dean en baissant les yeux.

« Ne me mens pas…J'ai observé ton bonheur, Dean…Ce bonheur que j'ai brisé en ramenant Sam sans son âme…En te mentant, te trompant…En me leurrant, en vendant mon âme au diable »

« C'est un peu tard pour les regrets, Cass…Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je sais…J'aurais dû te faire confiance…Mais je ne connaissais pas la valeur de ce mot…Je n'ai jamais eu qu'à obéir, je n'ai jamais eu à donner ce que je n'avais pas ni à recevoir ce qu'on m'avait jamais donné»

« Je sais…Mais tu as appris la valeur de ce mot...Tu aurais dû avoir confiance en moi comme j'avais confiance en toi…Je t'en veux pour ça, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis senti trahi, Cass…Trahi et blessé»

« C'est fini ? » laissa tomber Castiel en tordant ses doigts nerveusement, les regardant avec distance.

« Comment ça ? » tiqua Dean

« J'ai plus ta confiance?...Aies-je tout perdu ?»

« Je suis désolé, Cass » dans un murmure

Ils ne se regardaient plus, ils s'évitaient. Ses vérités si dures à dire, si dures à entendre.

« Je te l'ai donnée, plus d'une fois…Tu n'as jamais su la saisir»

« Et notre amitié ? Notre lien ? » en relevant les yeux, s'accrochant au regard de Dean.

Ce dernier tiqua en s'apercevant que Castiel était au bord des larmes.

« Aies je perdu cela aussi ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le chasser de sa vie, il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire auparavant, il n'y arriverait pas plus demain.

« Non » dans un demi-sourire presque fataliste.

Un silence pesant.

« Comment vivre avec ce que je suis ? » laissa-t-il tomber dans un souffle

« Comme nous tous…En faisant face » répondit Dean en se redressant et s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Je voudrais retourner là-bas et ne plus jamais en revenir…J'y étais à ma place »

« Dis pas ça, Cass…Dis plus jamais ça » haussant le ton, sachant très bien à quoi il faisait référence.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu disais » dans un léger sourire mélancolique.

« Quoi dont ? » trop lasse pour chercher où voulait en venir Castiel.

« A propos de la pureté »

« Ca !…Oui, je me souviens… » en dodelinant la tête.

« Je ne m'y suis jamais senti pur...Je savais juste que je devais être là, avec eux…Mais toi, Dean….Toi, tu n'aurais jamais dû y être…Tu ne le méritais pas, je t'ai entrainé dans ma chute…Encore»

«Personne ne mérite de s'y retrouver…Personne, tu m'entends et encore moins toi…Tu n'as jamais été un être mauvais, Cass…Jamais»

« J'étais quoi alors ? » presque dans un cri

« Tu…Tu étais trop proche des hommes, perdu entre ta grâce et tes doutes…Quand je disais que le purgatoire était pur, je voulais dire par là que rien n'y était perverti car tout y était déjà perversion. Tout sauf toi » en le regardant

« Dean…Je me suis pris pour Dieu, j'ai tué des centaines d'êtres humains, des anges, mes propres frères » en se pointant le cœur du doigt.

« Je n'ai rien d'un être pur…J'en suis tout l'inverse »

« Tu as toujours fait cela en pensant aux autres, jamais à toi…C'est cela qui te rendait pur...Moi, j'aimais tuer…j'aimais cette chasse permanente, cette adrénaline qui me bouffait…Y aurait pas eu Sammy, je n'aurais jamais voulu en revenir »

« Dean ? » dans un soupir dépité.

« Mais tout ce qui s'est passé durant ses derniers mois…Ma vision des choses, des gens même de ses monstres que j'aimais à chasser….Ma vision de l'avenir, celle des priorités dans ma vie…Tout a changé…Le purgatoire m'a…Purifié en ce sens»

« Je sais » murmura Castiel.

« Il m'a donné une seconde chance…L'opportunité de tout recommencer »

Il s'avança sur sa chaise en tendant la main et releva le menton de Castiel de son index, pour croiser son regard qui tentait de le fuir comme toujours quand il était mal à l'aise ou coupable, trop perdu.

« Donnes toi cette seconde chance» Il lui sourit

« Tout ce qui vient d'arriver…C'est un nouveau départ pour nous tous…Alors oui, le prix a payé a été cher mais faisons en sorte que tout cela n'ait pas été payé en vain »

« J'ai tué les miens, Dean…Imagine toi tuer ton frère des milliers de fois. Comment veux- tu que j'accepte cette seconde chance ? Je ne la mérite pas plus que toutes les autres que j'ai reçues avant…Tout ceux que j'approche, meurent…Je suis maudit» sa voix s'effondra.

« Entre maudits, on mérite tous cette seconde chance, Cass…Saisi la, tu n'as plus rien à perdre »

« Si » en le regardant, implorant.

« Non…Je te l'ai déjà dit…Malgré nos erreurs, nos rancunes, nos colères…Malgré nos divergences…Malgré tout ce qui s'est mis en travers de notre route, notre lien a toujours survécu parce qu'il était plus fort que tout…Tu as reconstruit mon âme, Cass…Tu m'as redonné vie…Tu fais partie de moi, que je le veuille ou non….Que tu le veuilles ou non...Notre amitié est hors du commun, c'est compliqué nous deux, je le sais bien, mais c'est quelque chose au-delà de tout pour moi, tu comprends ça ? Alors je t'interdis de baisser les bras….Je t'interdis de nous quitter parce que où que tu ailles, je te retrouverais…Tu m'as bien compris ? Purgatoire, terre ou enfer, je te retrouverais » en retirant sa main.

« C'est compris? »

« Oui, Dean…C'est compris »

« Et la confiance, c'est comme tout le reste, Cass… Ca se perd mais ça se gagne aussi» en se relevant.

« Tu es humain à présent…Ca sera là ta première leçon »

« Humain ? » répéta-t-il, en regardant ses mains

« C'est pas si terrible, tu sais ? » répliqua Dean, un peu amer.

« Ca fait mal » dans un murmure.

« Cass ? » en s'accroupissant face à lui

« Ca fait tellement mal, Dean » en relevant ses yeux bleus humides dans les siens.

« Je sais…Bienvenue dans notre putain de monde » dans un même murmure en se penchant, front contre front.

« Je te laisserais pas tomber, buddy….Tu m'entends…Jamais »

Castiel se mit à pleurer, silencieux, en fixant ses mains.

Dean finit par le tirer vers lui.

« On va y arriver…On est ensemble…C'est tout ce qui compte…C'est toujours ce qui a compté pour moi…Tu es de la famille, Cass…Et ma famille, c'est ma seule richesse, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste »

Pour la première fois, Castiel accepta une étreinte et la partagea à sa manière, s'accrochant à Dean d'une main à son T-shirt comme à un ultime espoir.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui…Humaine avec ses souvenirs d'ange, rappel de ses erreurs et du poids de celles-ci.

La rédemption dans la chair, le pardon dans cette âme nouvelle qui venait de lui être offerte.

Dean finit par s'écarter, doucement. Il fixa Castiel un court moment.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Va t'occuper de Sam, il a besoin de toi… » se tournant, la tête légèrement sur le côté indiquant la chambre de ce dernier.

« Cass….Je t'ai posé une question »

« Je ne sais pas » d'une voix neutre

Dean se leva en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Vas te reposer…Tâche de dormir un peu »

Castiel l lui répondit d'un rire étouffé en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Dormir »

Dean se mordit la lèvre, il serait long le chemin qui mènerait de l'ange à l'humain. Il s'abaissa, prit sa bière encore au sol et finit par s'éloigner.

« Merci»

Il s'arrêta dos à Castiel, la bouteille pendant par le goulot le long de sa jambe

« Ne me remercie pas, Cass…Vis »

Dean attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas, il sentait le regard de Castiel posé sur sa nuque. Il reprit sa marche.

« Dean »

« Oui, Cass »

« Tu m'apprendras ? »

« Oui, buddy » en souriant.

FIN.


	6. Tel Sisyphe

**J'ai écrit plusieurs OS qui sont encore en attente et ce avant que les spoilers ne se mettent à tomber…J'en ai 3 en réserve dont celui-ci.**

**Evidemment ça ne sera probablement pas cette version ni aucune autre de celles que j'ai écrites qui sera la bonne**

**Mais j'aime imaginer l'impossible et donc je vais continuer à les poster en continuant avec cet OS et bientôt 2 autres (probablement indépendants d'ailleurs…LOL)**

**J'espère que les récentes révélations sur la saison 9 ne vous empêcheront pas de rêver avec moi…LOL**

« Tel Sisyphe…»

Pendant un temps qu'il leur parut une éternité, Dean et Sam regardèrent les anges tomber, incapables de réagir…Fascinés et horrifiés par le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à eux.

Eternels bruits sourds encore et toujours qui les poursuivraient à jamais.

Bruits de corps qui tombaient en silence, sans un cri, sans une plainte…

Ils n'avaient jamais voulu ça…Pas comme ça…

Jamais…

Ses ailes qui brûlaient comme des étoiles qui se mouraient…Leurs vaisseaux humains se noyant, s'empalant dans les arbres, s'écrasant sur le bitume…

Sur les milliers qui churent cette nuit-là, une grande partie n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux sur cette terre maudite où ils venaient d'être bannis à jamais…

Leur « pourquoi ?» ne trouva jamais que l'écho de la mort comme ultime réponse.

Dean sursauta quand un corps s'écrasa à quelques mètres d'eux…Il serra, instinctivement Sam contre lui….

Sam épuisé, pâle, au bord de la rupture…Sam qui n'avait pas fait cet ultime sacrifice parce que Dean n'était et ne serait jamais prêt à le sacrifier pour une cause aussi vaine que cette humanité décadente pour laquelle ils avaient tout sacrifié…

Il venait ainsi d'ouvrir l'ère d'une nouvelle Apocalypse, sans le savoir…

Abaddon pénétra dans les enfers, libre guerrière, chevalier de Lucifer…Nouvelle reine élue…

Crowley n'avait plus le pouvoir de la contrer, ne l'eut-il jamais d'ailleurs ?

Crowley que Dean aurait voulu abandonner à son destin…Il n'avait alors qu'une priorité…Sam…Et encore trop de rancune pour délivrer l'homme caché derrière le Roi déchu.

Mais il ne fit pas…

Il n'y aurait plus d'ange dorénavant pour combattre les tréfonds…Plus d'équilibre, l'enfer avait toutes les cartes en main…Il voulait garder la carte du Roi de pique dans les siennes…

L'amour d'un frère valait-il un tel sacrifice ?

15 jours après.

Dean regardait Sam dormir…Il venait de le ramener de St Huskey Hospital…Il avait repris peu à peu vie…Il ne semblait plus être affecté par les épreuves mais d'aucun ne se leurrait…Il viendrait un jour où se révéleraient les changements qu'elles avaient dû provoquer en lui, ils savaient tous qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement…Elles étaient inscrites en sa chair, en son âme, attendant le réveil de l'être élu.

Dean interdit à Kevin de lui parler de la guerre, qui aussi sur que le soleil se levait chaque matin, ourdissait dans les profondeurs…

Il voulait protéger Sam encore, juste encore un peu, juste un moment…Le temps qu'il retrouve un semblant de paix.

Abaddon…Dean ferma les yeux.

Ils en eurent échos moins d'une semaine après l'échec des portes, quand un démon proche de Crowley, chassé par les troupes noires tomba entre les mains de chasseur et tenta de sauver son âme damnée en délivrant la parole divine des enfers…

Le chevalier des ténèbres se préparait à marcher sur terre…La fin du Paradis annonçait le règne des enfers.

Il soupira…Jamais ils ne trouveraient la paix…Ils seraient maudits jusqu'à la fin des temps et ce, peu importe leur choix, bons ou mauvais…

Il était assis dans cette chambre qui avait été celle de Castiel durant son dernier séjour.

Il continuait à le prier, tous les jours, sachant pourtant qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre mais il en avait besoin…

Comme certains parlaient à Dieu ou aux êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus, Dean se confiait à l'absent.

Il avait besoin de se libérer parce que les mots l'étouffaient et qu'il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas se confier ni à Sam ni à Kevin et encore moins à Crowley qui croupissait dans le donjon…

Son frère et le jeune prophète avaient déjà trop de mal à se gérer eux-mêmes sans que Dean ne rajoute ses doutes et sa détresse aux leurs mais il devait dire les choses pour ne pas se perdre dans le silence d'une écoute qui ne l'était plus.

Il avait essayé de contacter l'ange, en espérant l'avoir au bout du fil, en vain et puis il n'espéra plus rien d'autre que d'entendre sa voix et ce message ridicule sur ce fichu répondeur…Juste avoir cette impression qu'il était encore vivant, là, quelque part...Encore espéré…Toujours en vain.

Plus en service.

Dean aurait pleuré sur tout ce gâchis si tout cela n'était pas si pathétique…

Il était là, enfermé dans ce bunker, héritage familial qu'il se mit à détester, avec un prophète qui avait perdu son innocence en traduisant la tablette des enfers au prix du sang, pour rien et qui pourtant continuait pourtant à traduire celle des anges…S'accrochant à tout ce qui lui restait…Ses connaissances maudites d'élu de Dieu.

Mais à quoi bon, il n'y avait plus d'ange à enfermer au Paradis…

Cloitré avec un frère qui avait pris tous ses risques, toutes ses épreuves sur ses épaules parce qu'il pensait que c'était là, le seul moyen de retrouver sa place perdue auprès de ce frère aîné qu'il vénérait plus que tout…Lui qui pourtant n'avait jamais vécu que pour et à travers son cadet, au prix de toutes les folies….Quelle ironie…

Cloitré avec un démon perdu entre son humanité renaissante et son obscurité omniprésente. Crowley à qui il ne serait jamais capable de faire confiance mais que le destin s'acharnait à vouloir mettre sur son chemin…Maudit enfer, présent à chacun de ses pas…

Dean balança de rage son poing dans le vide…

Quel gâchis…Quel merdier…

Il maudissait ce bunker…Cette prison dorée qui les obligerait à de nouveaux sacrifices…Il maudissait ses ancêtres, son père, sa mère….Il maudissait Dieu…

Il maudissait Sam, il maudissait Castiel…

Mais plus que tout, il se maudissait lui-même…

Il n'y aurait jamais d'autre avenir si ce n'est celui obscur qui se dresserait bientôt devant eux.

Ils quittaient un enfer pour un autre…

Tel Sisyphe qui avait trompé Hadès, maître des enfers et qui se vit condamner à jamais à refaire les mêmes gestes en vain…

Le rocher de Dean, c'était ce combat éternel contre le mal…

Il était fatigué, usé et finit par rêver d'un sommeil sans éveil…Mourir serait sa récompense…

Il sourit, triste et las, en pensant soudain à Sam, Castiel et à lui…Perdus, morts tant de fois et toujours ramené à la lumière…

Il avait vendu son âme, Sam l'avait perdue et Castiel n'avait probablement plus sa grâce…A chacun la perte de son essence…

Qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour mériter cela ? Qu'avaient-ils de si particulier pour que jamais l'épée ne leur soit retirée des mains, pour que la paix ne leur soit jamais accordée même pas dans la mort?

Ce soir-là, il se saoula comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois.

Il but à la santé du Diable, de Dieu…A la santé de Sisyphe…A sa santé…

Il délira, hurla sa colère dans le bunker, prenant à témoin, Sam et Kevin qui ne dirent rien…C'était une vérité commune qu'il criait à s'en briser la voix…

Il s'effondra sur le fauteuil et finit par s'endormir, la bouteille de Whisky roula sur le sol…Sam le vit serrer sa main sur son bras, sur cette empreinte à jamais inscrite en lui…Cette trace du passé.

Ce morceau qui manquait pour reconstituer sa famille…Son puzzle, cet ultime envie de vivre, de lutter…Il manquait l'absent…Cet ange qu'il aurait dû sauver de la perdition comme ce dernier l'avait fait pour lui.

Mais Sam était là, vivant….Son Sam…Il sourit dans son sommeil.

Les mois passèrent…

Sam avait retrouvé toutes ses forces, les épreuves semblaient n'être devenues plus que de lointains souvenirs douloureux…Kevin avait fini de traduire la tablette des anges et reprit ses études, à contre cœur…Ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait transformé à jamais, rendant cette vie de normalité futile.

Lui, l'élu, n'était plus prophète de rien, le Paradis était aux abonnés absents…L'enfer, bouche grande ouverte sur la terre.

Il continua malgré tout à partager la vie des frères, lié à eux, à jamais, au-delà même des liens du sang.

Crowley marchait libre mais il lui était interdit de sortir…Derrière son éternel sarcasme, son humanité reprenait tout doucement ses droits…Il retrouvait pourtant, chaque soir, l'obscurité du donjon, lui rappelant la part de démon inscrite en lui…

Dean avait retrouvé ses airs débonnaires mais personne n'était dupe…Il ne vivait plus que pour Sam, Kevin et les quelques rares chasseurs ou connaissances qu'il comptait encore parmi ses amis…

Il continuait malgré tout à prier ou plutôt à se confier à Castiel dont il n'eut plus jamais de nouvelles…

Sam s'était fait à l'idée que l'ange était soit mort, soit perdu comme tous les siens…Kevin garda pourtant un œil sur le net…Fouillant en vain….

Sur tous les visages « Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? Reconnaissez-vous cette femme ? » qui pullulaient depuis des mois sur les écrans et dans les journaux, photos d'êtres perdus, égarés, sans nom, il ne retrouva jamais l'ange qui hantait ce bunker sans que son nom ne soit jamais prononcé…

Garth rentra en contact avec eux après des semaines de silence. Il avait eu vent d'un phénomène étrange qui lui laissait à penser que certains anges marchaient encore sur terre…De ceux qui avaient fui Naomi et ses représailles…

Déconnectés du Paradis, errant sur terre, ils n'étaient pas tombés mais ils perdaient peu à peu une partie de leur pouvoir. Cependant ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle source de vie…Les âmes…

Les élus-vaisseaux, les mystiques, les croyants devinrent énergie pure pour ses anges penchés à leurs côtés…

Ainsi sur terre, les anges rebelles avaient trouvé un moyen de contrer la vengeance de Metatron et de pouvoir se dresser pour ce combat qu'ils venaient de déclarer le leur…

Abaddon, le chevalier noir…

Sur terre, les anges firent à nouveau face aux démons…L'Apocalypse ressurgissait des ténèbres.

Certains vaisseaux récupérèrent leur grâce…Les portes du Paradis n'étant pas closes, ils gardèrent pour eux dès lors l'immortalité…

Dean avait écouté d'une oreille distraite le récit fait par Kevin…Il ne voulait pas parler des anges…Il en avait eu sa dose…A en être écoeuré…Il les maudissait ses foutus emplumés.

Il ferma les yeux et revit leur chute…

Et puis l'ombre de cet ange qui hantait sa mémoire.

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de l'Apocalypse qui lui rappelait trop douloureusement Zachariah et 2014…

Et puis un jour…

Quelques coups sur la porte, Dean sortit son arme en montant les escaliers…

« Qui est-ce ? »

Le silence pour seule réponse.

« Qui est là ? » répéta-t-il en levant son arme, la main sur la poignée.

« Dean »

Cette voix presque éteinte…Ce murmure…Un fantôme venait de ressurgir de sa mémoire…

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide et pointa son arme….

Il dut regarder à 2 fois…Le soleil l'aveugla un court instant et puis cette ombre qui se tenait devant lui, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

« Cass ? Cass…C'est bien toi ? » en avançant d'un pas tout en baissant son arme.

« Hello, Dean »

Il était là oui, mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était…

Il avait maigri…Il semblait absent…On aurait dit qu'il avait vieilli et rattrapé les années perdues de son vaisseau.

De profondes cernes noires s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux bleus devenus sans vie, eux qui étaient l'essence même de son être…

Mais peu importait à Dean, il était vivant…Il était là…Peu importe les sacrifices, les douleurs à venir…

Pas besoin de pardon, de rédemption, de rage ou de colère.

Dean se contenterait dorénavant de ce que lui offrirait la vie…L'avenir était trop sombre que pour la ternir de rancune.

Sam était à ses côtés…Kevin était devenu un des leurs.

Garth, Charlie, Jody…Tous ses êtres qui valait la peine d'encore de se battre….

Et Castiel, enfin.

Il rangea son arme, sortit et le fit rentrer, doucement craignant qu'il ne disparaisse encore sans un mot alors que tout semblait lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait plus d'ange dans cet ombre.

Castiel qui n'osa ni parler ni avancer, craignant la colère de Dean sur son si long silence.

Une main sur son épaule, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, Dean serra doucement ses doigts pour rapprocher l'ange, une étreinte un peu étrange, entre malaise et joie contenue…

Il le fit descendre les marches en le soutenant…Il lui sembla soudain si fragile, il sentait tous ses os sous son trenchcoat sale et souillé…

Il n'avait plus rien d'un être céleste…ll était son égal…Il n'avait plus à attendre de lui l'impossible auquel Castiel avait été si souvent tenu.

Il était heureux que finalement, l'ange qu'il fut, revint vers eux…Il tenait encore à la vie, il tenait encore à eux…

Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait et il était la seule chose qui leur manquait…

Castiel mit plusieurs jours avant de parler et ce fut avec parcimonie qu'il évoqua ses mois d'errance, rongé par la culpabilité, recherchant ses frères et sœurs dans des vaisseaux qui lui étaient familiers, en retrouvant certains mais n'éveillant en eux aucun souvenir…Ou juste la rage…

Il aurait voulu mourir…Il l'avait envisagé…A quoi bon dans ce corps humain encore se battre ? Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Pour quel futur échec ? Quelle future erreur ?

Et puis un visage dans un reflet de ses nuits agitées…Un regard plongé dans le sien et après avoir essayé en vain de trouver sa voie, il comprit que son destin était à jamais lié à ses humains, ses frères à qui il avait tout donné…Tout sacrifié…

Ses frères qui malgré toutes ses erreurs avaient toujours été là pour lui.

Ils étaient une entité, liés par le destin.

Castiel avait alors retrouvé le chemin du bunker mais il mit plusieurs jours à oser frapper à la porte…

Dean devait lui en vouloir, le détester, pire il avait peut-être même espéré sa mort comme une délivrance…Il l'avait peut-être oublié…Effacé de sa mémoire…

Il ne pouvait le blâmer, il n'avait jamais fait que comme seul choix judicieux de les aider à avorter l'Apocalypse. Et pourquoi ? Pour au final en revivre un autre !

Eternel recommencement ?

Autant refaire le même chemin avec eux…En tant qu'humain.

Ils étaient ensemble, n'était-ce pas là, le plus important ?

Avec leurs souffrances, leurs joies éphémères…Leurs vies en suspens…

Dean lui sourit….Castiel lui sourit à son tour.

Il n'y eut aucune effusion de joie…Dean était juste heureux qu'il soit là…A l'abri, avec eux…

Peu importe leurs erreurs puisque visiblement ce que Dieu avait toujours voulu, se produirait…

L'Apocalypse et ses chevaliers des enfers affrontant les êtres célestes sur terre…

C'était écrit, cela devait être.

Mais Dean n'en avait cure à présent…Il avait retrouvé Sam, son frère, sa chair, son sang, sa raison de vivre

Il avait retrouvé Castiel, son frère d'âme, celui qui resterait l'ange…Celui qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition et qu'il sauverait à son tour de la sienne.

Sam et Castiel étaient là, avec lui…Ils avaient choisi sa famille.

Ils finirent par se parler, enfin, au détour d'une réflexion banale…Les mots étaient venus comme si de rien n'était…Naturellement, sans enjeu…D'homme à homme, même si en Dean demeurait l'élu et en Castiel, l'ange….La marque, le lien à jamais les unissant.

Castiel, rongé par la culpabilité, trouva toujours en Dean et Sam, un soutien indéfectible…

La donne avait changé…

L'ange devint le protégé et l'élu le protecteur…C'était à son tour d'être l'ange et au tour de Castiel de lever les armes et de placer sa confiance en l'ainé.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean se sentit en paix avec lui-même…Sans peur du lendemain…Libre d'être enfin lui.

Dehors se levait l'Apocalypse mais le Dean qui se tenait debout pouvait sourire au destin.

L'histoire ne serait pas un éternel recommencement…

Dans les tréfonds, Abysse sous les enfers, Abaddon se tenait devant la cage…Main posée sur ce mur infranchissable, une lumière dansant de l'autre côté du néant obscur, l'appelant…Lucifer…Mon frère…Mon maître…

Fin


	7. Comme seul témoin, Dieu

**Nouvelle version du 9.01…..Bon évidemment avec les derniers spoilers, cette fic que j'ai écrite y a un bout de temps déjà, restera du domaine de la « fic » …LOL**

**Cet OS est plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous l'aimerez….**

**C'est centré en grande partie sur le devenir des anges déchus…**

**Ceux qui doutent, ceux qui veulent vengeance et ceux qui avancent et prennent les armes**

**Et au milieu de cette cohue, Dean, Sam et Castiel….**

« Comme seul témoin, Dieu »

Cela faisait bientôt 6 mois que les anges avaient chuté….

6 mois que Dean veillait sur Sam.

Sam que les épreuves avaient broyé mais n'avaient pas réussi à briser…

Il allait mieux, enfin mieux…

N'importe qui le croiserait aujourd'hui penserait voir là, un jeune homme en pleine santé…Le sourire en coin, le regard lumineux.

Mais ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui se réveillaient en pleine nuit surpris dans leur sommeil par les cris étouffés de ce même jeune homme encore prisonnier des épreuves révélées par la tablette.

Depuis quelques semaines pourtant, il faisait moins de cauchemars et Dean, petit à petit, relâcha son attention pour enfin se concentrer sur un sujet qu'il avait tenu sciemment à l'écart en se servant de Sam comme prétexte pour cette espèce de lâcheté et de peur surtout qui lui rongeait les tripes.

L'ange et son trop long silence…

Castiel…Qu'était-il devenu ?

Dean savait que l'ange, à présent, humain devait se souvenir de tout….Il en avait eu écho par Garth qui commençait à en savoir long sur les déchus.

Il espérait un coup de fil mais il ne vint jamais…

Au départ, il en ressentit un pincement au cœur ensuite vint la colère…

A chaque bruits suspects, il espérait le voir et à chaque fois, ce fut une nouvelle frustration qui se rajoutait à une ancienne.

Il sombra peu à peu dans anciens travers, le fait d'être enfermé, n'arrangeait rien….le laissant perdu dans ses réflexions à sens unique.

Il en vint à penser que Castiel était peut être mort ou ne voulait simplement plus les voir, ne plus faire partie de leurs vies…

Pourquoi ?

Dean affalé sur le divan pensait le savoir.

Il devait sûrement encore culpabiliser, il voudrait encore réparer ses erreurs et il essayerait encore de le faire seul

« Et tu vas à nouveau te vautrer comme une merde » lâcha-t-il en vidant son verre de bourbon d'un trait.

Sam s'approcha et l'observa. Dean lui sourit, vaseux…Au moins, il n'aura pas échoué sur tous les plans, après tout, c'était lui, la chose la plus importante dans sa vie et non pas cet ange suicidaire.

Même si il lui devait d'être encore vivant avec ce frère qui le lui devait aussi, il estimait depuis longtemps avoir remboursé ses dettes, il lui avait sauvé les plumes plus d'une fois, il ferma les yeux….

Quand ? Il ne souvenait plus très bien, le cerveau trop perdu dans les vapeurs d'alcool.

Mais ce n'était pas ce fichu lien qui allait tout gâché.

Les anges n'étaient plus un danger en soi et ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle arme pour vaincre les démons…Il était persuadé qu'entre ses murs, cachées dans les pages de ses livres, recueils des temps anciens, devaient se trouver encore d'autres solutions aux problèmes à venir, parce que c'était connu, les Winchester étaient maudits et ne connaitraient jamais la paix même dans la tombe.

Sam s'approcha et posa un journal sur la table.

« Mouaih » Dean se pencha

« Des femmes éventrées, le cœur arraché…Elles étaient toutes vierges »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je pense à rien…Juste qu'il est temps de reprendre la route….Parce que ce bunker est devenu pire que l'enfer »

« Tu te sens d'attaque ? »

« Je me sens bien, Dean… »

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

« On partira demain matin….Là, je suis trop saoul pour tenir le volant…T'as beau être mon frère et j'ai beau t'adorer mais ce sera la 1er voyage de baby depuis près de 6 mois…Alors je conduis »

« Comme tu veux » en lui souriant

« Va dormir et s'il te plait…Arrête de boire, ça ne le ramènera pas » en s'éloignant

« Qui ? »

« Dean » soupira Sam en disparaissant de sa vue.

« Il peut crever, je m'en fous…Si il est vivant et qu'il ne nous cherche pas, c'est qu'on ne compte pas assez à ses yeux » cria-t-il à son cadet.

« Crétin » maugréa Dean en se levant, titubant jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'affala sur son lit, s'endormant tout habillé.

Ils quittèrent le bunker tôt ce matin-là, Sam semblait savouré ce retour à cette routine si particulière, lui qui en temps normal fuyait les chasses, cherchait à trouver un nouvel équilibre à travers celles-ci.

Dean lui sourit, l'impala reprenait la route…Enfin…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

C'était un démon qui avait pris possession d'un médecin, qui était à la base de tous ses meurtres…Dean et Sam mirent moins de 8 jours pour le repérer et le capturer…Dean testa l'incantation qui avait fait en partie céder Crowley.

Il s'ouvrit la main mais son sang dans la bouche du démon demeura vain, ce dernier n'éprouva aucun remord, ce qui fit dire à Dean qu'il devait déjà être de son vivant, un sacré salopard.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger un bout pour fêter ça, si peu que de tuer un démon méritait un hamburger maison.

Un homme s'approcha du comptoir….Dean lui jeta un regard en coin…Il était raide comme un piquet et semblait complètement perdu…Il détourna les yeux.

«Rien, si tu n'as pas de fric mon gars » lança une voix féminine.

Dean se retourna vers l'inconnu qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se servir des cookies posés sur le comptoir

« Mais pourquoi les mettre ainsi en évidence si je n'ai pas le droit d'en manger ? »

« C'est pour tenter le diable qui sommeille en toi et t'obliger à m'en acheter, sweetheart » sourit la patronne.

« Le diable ? » l'homme recula

« Lucifer est dans la cage….Je ne suis pas lui » paniqué

Et Dean comprit…Il se leva en soupirant

« Laissez…Mettez ça sur ma note » en prenant 2 cookies

« Tiens mon gars » sans le regarder

« Merci » d'une voix neutre

« Tu es l'un de ceux qui sont tombés ? » glissa Dean comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous savez ? » surpris et méfiant.

Dean leva le regard et plongea dans celui qu'il reconnut comme étant celui d'un ange. Cette même incrédulité, cette même innocence et cette même intransigeance tapie en son fond.

Il pensa à Castiel et se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait plus qui ne l'aurait cru ou ne voulait se l'avouer.

Oui, son ami lui manquait…

Il entrerait dans ce restaurant miteux, Dean ferait table rase du passé juste parce que ce serait lui. Mais Castiel avait coupé les ponts…C'était ce qui faisait le plus de mal à Dean…Ce nouvel abandon et même si il en connaissait la raison ou pensait la connaitre, ça n'y changeait rien….

« Je sais oui » finit-il par répondre.

L'homme prit les 2 cookies et les mit dans sa poche.

« Merci encore » en se retournant pour sortir

« De rien mec »

« Comme saviez-vous pour nous ? » il se retourna vers Dean, les sourcils froncés

« J'ai…J'avais un ami…C'était un ange comme vous »

L'homme sembla réfléchir un moment et soudain son visage s'éclaira.

« Vous êtes Dean Winchester ?…L'élu protégé par Castiel »

Le fait d'entendre prononcer son nom fit reculer Dean d'un pas

« Salut mec …Bonne chance » voulant fuir la conversation que ce dernier semblait vouloir entamer.

Il rejoint Sam qui avait tout observé mais n'avait rien entendu.

« C'est qui ce mec ? »

« C'est rien….Un pauv'gars fauché» en s'asseyant

« Depuis quand tu fais dans l'humanitaire toi ? » Sam intrigué

« Ta gueule Sammy » le ton de sa voix, las et lointain fit comprendre au cadet que quelque chose venait de briser le beau mur que Dean s'était évertué à construire ses derniers mois.

Il jeta un œil vers l'homme qui ne cessait de les regarder

« Je te signale, Saint Dean que Monsieur Cookies n'a pas décollé le regard de tes beaux yeux »

« Merde » maugréa-t-il en se relevant

« Tu me veux quoi ? » le ton mordant.

« Castiel »

« Quoi, Castiel…J'en ai rien à foutre de Castiel….C'est de l'histoire ancienne »

« Tu ne sais pas où il est ? » surpris, comme si cela lui semblait improbable.

« Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?….Bah non, désolé de te décevoir mais il ne semble plus vouloir nous donner signe de vie, si il est encore vivant d'ailleurs !»

« Il l'est….Je le recherche »

« Tu le recherches ? Pourquoi ? » en s'avançant

« T'as pas intérêt à… » menaçant.

« Il est notre guide »

« Pardon ? » laissa tomber Dean, dubitatif.

« Votre quoi ? »

« Il recherche tous les anges déchus…Il veut nous aider….Il veut réparer ses fautes et Dieu lui a pardonné»

« Tu parles de ce Dieu qui vous a laissé vous faire déplumer là !…Le grand barbu qui vous a laissé tomber comme de la merde »

« Tu blasphèmes » tiqua l'homme en se figeant.

« Je fais ce que je veux…J'ai tous les droits…Ton père aux abonnés absents a bousillé ma vie et a abandonné Castiel à son sort, alors tu sais quoi ton Dieu, tu peux te le foutre au cul de la même manière que tu t'y es foutu un balai »

L'homme ne sembla pas comprendre.

« Cherche pas….Tu pigerais pas » sourit ironique Dean

« Il veut seulement que l'on soit tous ensemble…Réuni comme une famille »

« Belle famille !….Laquelle ? les pro Naomi bitch….Les pro Apocalypse….Les perdants » siffla Dean »

« Non juste les anges » répondit-il en toute innocence…Dean sourit, tous pareil

« …mais on doit faire attention » continua l'homme, scrutant la salle, méfiant.

« Attention…Pourquoi ? » piqué au vif

« Parce qu'il y a aussi des anges rêvant de vengeance…Ils sont nombreux et se regroupent, ils ne laisseront pas Castiel se dresser sur leur chemin » il se referma aussi vite

« Je dois partir…» en joignant le geste à la parole.

« He…T'es qui au fait ? »

« Je ne suis personne… »

La sonnette de la porte indiqua qu'il n'était plus là.

« Putain, Cass….Dans quel merdier tu t'es encore fourré» en soupirant, inquiet.

Il en parla à Sam sur le chemin du retour

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Si il voulait notre aide, il nous l'aurait déjà fait savoir » en parlant les mâchoires serrées

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne voudra jamais rien te demander…Il ne veut certainement plus mettre nos vie en danger ou alors il estime ne plus mériter notre…Ton amitié » rectifia Sam.

« N'importe quoi »

« Tu sais que j'ai raison…. »

« Fous- moi la paix » il accéléra coupant court à la conversation mais Sam savait que la graine du doute avait été jetée et que cela rongerait bientôt Dean.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ce dernier contacta Garth dès son retour mais le chasseur n'avait pas attendu son approbation pour continuer ses recherches…Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de l'ange, par contre, il avait entendu parler de déchus qui se regroupaient en espèce de comité de soutien.

Dean en avait ri, un peu jaune…Il pensa aux AA…

Les anges anonymes….

Les semaines passèrent….De nouvelles affaires….De nouvelles chasses.  
Mais aucun écho de Castiel ni même de ses étranges comités de réunion dans lesquels Garth avait réussi à se glisser une ou 2 fois.

Dean finit par passer à autre chose…Le choix de son ancien ami était fait, Dean, d'une manière ou d'une autre ne faisait plus partie de sa vie et si au départ ça le mit en rage et lui fit mal, il finit par s'en faire une raison….

Castiel ne viendrait pas pleurer sur son épaule, Castiel ne viendrait pas quémander son aide….

Foutu entêté d'emplumé, avait-il fini par laisser tomber en fixant le ciel vers lequel souvent il se surprenait encore à prier.

Il était seul avec son frère, seul avec sa conscience…Kevin avait repris ses études après avoir traduit la tablette des anges…Il passait encore de temps en temps dire bonjour mais jamais longtemps, tiraillé entre l'envie de garder le contact et celui de fuir ce trop récent passé.

L'enfer, lui, était toujours ouvert et Abaddon menait à présent les troupes infernales.

Le Paradis vide lui laissait toute la place et de la place, elle et ses sbires en prenaient…

De plus en plus mais elle dut bientôt faire face à un nouvel ennemi…

Les anges rebelles…

Dean sourit quand Kevin lui rapporta les derniers évènements.

« Une Apocalypse version moderne » avait fini par ironiser Dean.

Après tout, un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal, les anges étaient pas tout blanc dans cette histoire, ils avaient leur part de responsabilité dans tout ce foutoir, se dit Dean.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Castiel, leader de cette révolte et repensa à cet homme dans le restaurant.

Avait-il trouvé l'objet de sa quête ?

Dean en vint à espérer croiser son ancien ami dans une chasse …Juste le croiser pour le savoir en sécurité. Vivant.

Quel con ! Castiel n'en avait plus rien à foutre de lui. Il n'était plus son ange depuis longtemps et lui, n'était plus son protégé depuis…

Il sourit…Il savait, inconsciemment ou non, qu'il le serait toujours.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam dormait encore, Dean n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…Une fuite dans la salle de bain commençait à le rendre dingue.

Il rejeta les couvertures…3h15…

« Putain »

Il s'habilla, prit une bière et sortit…

Il ne fit pas 3 pas qu'il s'effondra…Un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne…Il perdit à demi conscience et se sentit tiré par les bras, ses pieds raclant le sol.

Il entendit des voix d'hommes….Quelques bribes de conversation.

« …va..furieux »

« Je…responsabilité…laisser mourir »

« Je sais…content »

Il fut jeté à l'arrière d'une voiture et perdit brièvement connaissance.

Il se réveilla quelques minutes après…L'homme assis sur le siège passager se tourna vers lui

« Ca va ? »

« Va te faire foutre, connard »

« Mieux à ce que je vois » répliqua le chauffeur.

Dean se releva péniblement en se frottant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » il fixa du coin de l'œil la portière

« Elles sont verrouillées…N'y pense même pas »

« Ni à ça » continua son compagnon en montrant le revolver qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« C'était obligé ? » en se frottant à nouveau le crâne.

« Oui et …Non…Simple précaution…Nous voulions être certain que tu nous suivrais »

« Super » en s'enfonçant rageur dans le fauteuil en cuir.

« Vous êtes qui ? » lançant un regard furieux dans le rétroviseur.

Après une courte hésitation.

« Je suis Ménaël » se présenta le chauffeur

« Et lui, c'est Adran »

« C'est quoi ça pour des n… » Il tiqua

« Vous êtes des anges ? »

« Nous étions » murmura Adran.

« Mais nous demeurons des soldats » continua le chauffeur forçant son compagnon à relever le menton rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

« Vous m'emmenez où là ? Vous me voulez quoi ?»

« On a besoin de toi »

« Vous pouviez pas frapper à la porte comme tout le monde…C'est une manie chez vous » en croisant les bras

« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous n'étions pas sûr que tu accepterais de nous suivre »

« On est arrivé» coupa Ménaël

Dean fut pris d'un frisson quand il vit l'écriteau planté devant la barrière en bois à moitié brisée.

-CHITAQUA -

« Non, c'est pas vrai…Dites-moi que je rêve » murmura-t-il

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Adran devant le visage figé et soudain pâle de Dean.

Ce dernier sursauta quand Ménaël claqua la portière pour aller ouvrir la barrière.

« C'est un camp ? »

« Disons plutôt un…. » Il se tourna vers Dean

« Oui, on peut dire ça…Un camp…Nous avons pris un grand risque en t'emmenant ici mais nous n'avions pas le choix »

« Pourquoi ? » commença à s'inquiéter Dean et puis la vérité lui éclata au visage

« C'est Castiel ? » en s'avançant entre les sièges

« C'est lui, c'est ça ? »

Adran semblait ennuyé et se mordit la lèvre en suivant du regard son compagnon qui revenait.

Ménaël s'assit et comprit au visage d'Adran que Dean avait fait le rapprochement.

« Dites-moi ce qui lui est arrivé ! » entre énervement et inquiétude.

Ménaël redémarra dans un silence de plomb. Dean fut en partie soulagé de constater que la ferme qui leur servait de camp ne ressemblait pas au souvenir que Zachariah lui avait laissé entrevoir du futur.

Il ne sut pas s'il devait en être heureux ou inquiet.

Pour le moment, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait…Il était demeuré trop longtemps inconscient et éveillé, il fulminait trop pour y avoir fait attention. Il se gifla mentalement, une erreur de débutant.

La voiture se gara à l'avant du bâtiment d'habitation…Les quelques dépendances semblaient être à l'abandon même si Dean repéra quelques hommes et femmes près de ceux-ci…Il tenta de chiffrer leur nombre…Une dizaine tout au plus…

Une femme ouvrit la porte et vint à leur rencontre…Elle parla avec Ménaël qui baissa la tête…Il fit un signe à Adran qui revint vers la voiture et en fit sortir Dean.

« Suis- moi »

Dean obéit sans émettre la moindre objection, le silence qui avait envahi l'espace lui donna la chair de poule…On aurait dit une marche funèbre…Il eut soudain peur…

Ils entrèrent dans le hall où se tenait une jeune femme noire armée jusqu'aux dents, le visage sévère, le regard froid posé sur Dean…Le condamnant avant même de le connaitre…

Dean recula pour se rapprocher d'Adran…Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec le jeune garçon dont le vaisseau ne devait pas dépasser les 25 ans.

Ménaël grimpa les marches le pas lourd, Adran lui indiqua d'un geste de la main de le suivre, ce qu'il fit.

Au 1e étage, un long couloir qui devait visiblement donner sur plusieurs chambres.

Chose confirmée quand Dean jeta un œil en passant dans les différentes pièces aménagées de double lit à étage…A vue d'œil, ils devaient être une trentaine à demeurer ici…Et pourtant pas un bruit…

Il croisa quelques regards posés sur lui mais aucune agressivité, juste de la tristesse et ça tordit le cœur de Dean encore plus que ses tripes.

« C'est ici » en s'arrêtant devant la porte du fond.

« Vous….Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? »

« Non…Palev t'expliquera…Nous avons une mission à préparer » Ménaël releva les yeux dans ceux de Dean…

« Je m'excuse pour la façon dont nous t'avons amené jusqu'ici mais nous n'avions pas d'autre solution, nous ne sommes pas encore très aux us de vos rites et coutumes sociales »

« Nos rites et coutumes sociales ? » répéta Dean se demandant si tous les anges déchus étaient tous aussi décalés face à la réalité humaine que ceux-ci.

« Tu es libre, sache le…Si tu veux partir, nous te ramènerons…Je n'ai qu'une parole »

Ménaël s'éloigna. Dean se retrouva seul devant cette porte qu'il n'osa pas franchir…Il n'eut pas à le faire, elle s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui fonça droit devant et le percuta.

« Oh Pardon » en relevant la tête, son air perdu fit place à un sourire

« Enfin, vous êtes là »

« J'ai pas trop eu le choix »

« Entrez » en s'écartant

« J'allais justement chercher de l'eau «

Dean pénétra, hésitant, dans la pièce…Il fut frappé par l'odeur qui y régnait, une odeur qui lui était familière, celle du sang.

Il leva les yeux sur l'unique lit de la chambre, sur celui-ci était étendu un corps inerte.

« On a besoin de vous…On ne peut pas l'emmener chez un médecin et encore moins dans un hôpital, il y serait en danger…Nos connaissances en médecine sont limitées, nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin…Ménaël a désobéi aux ordres mais il n'y a que vous qui pouvez faire quelque chose pour l'aider»

Dean s'avança, Palev resta à l'arrière.

Plus il s'approchait du lit, plus un nœud lui tordit l'estomac…Ca ne se pouvait pas…Pas lui, pas l'immortel, l'indestructible ange du seigneur…Pas celui qui l'avait sauvé des enfers.

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux en retenant l'émotion qui l'étreignit soudain.  
Sur le lit, couché, Castiel, blafard, une barbe naissante lui rongeant le visage creusé par la fatigue…Les cheveux légèrement plus longs, un pantalon jean délavé…Le torse nu recouvert d'un bandage ensanglanté….  
On aurait dit le Castiel de 2014.

« Merde, Cass » en respirant profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs qui partaient en vrille.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit

« Cass…Cass…C'est moi…Dean »

Le corps bougea légèrement mais Castiel demeura inconscient.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi…Ca va aller »

Il se tourna vers Palev lui demandant de l'aide d'un regard. L'homme se pencha.

« Tiens le assis…Je dois examiner sa blessure»

« Tu dois savoir que c'est une lame qui a fait ça» murmura Palev presque honteux

« Une lame ? Quoi ? C'est l'un des vôtres» suspendant sa phrase.

« C'était l'un des nôtres »

Castiel gémit quand Dean lui ôta le bandage

« Repose- le »

Dean avait pris les choses en main, par habitude….La blessure n'était pas jolie à voir…La lame avait pénétré dans le bas du dos et était ressortie juste au-dessus de sa hanche droite.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais son état a empiré hier dans l'après-midi…Ménaël a alors pris la décision »

«…de me fracasser le crâne » le coupa Dean.

« Non, celle de faire appel au seul être humain en qui Castiel semble avoir une totale confiance »

« Il vous aurait suffi de me le demander » soupira Dean.

« On n'osait pas…Il nous a interdit de vous mêler, toi et ton frère, à tout ça »

« Interdit? » Dean avait envie de rire de dépit, tout en demeurant fixé sur la plaie et mettant sa main sur son front…Son visage se crispa.

« Il a de la fièvre, la plaie a dû s'infecter…Il me faut de la pénicilline ou un anti inflammatoire quelconque…Il me faut aussi de quoi nettoyer sa blessure, du sérum physiologique ferait l'affaire…Vous avez ça ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais si on en a pas, on en trouvera » en se levant

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

« Il est solide » en le regardant…Castiel n'était plus un ange, Dean en avait maintenant la preuve…Il entendit la porte se refermer et les pas de Palev courant dans le couloir en criant des ordres.

La chambre était dans la pénombre…Dean releva le coin du drap et lui frotta doucement la sueur de son front.

« T'as pas pu t'en empêcher…Chitaqua…Vraiment Cass, tu te fous de moi » en souriant.

Un coup sur la porte et Palev réapparut essoufflé

« J'ai trouvé du sérum mais pas de pénicilline…Juste des antalgiques » en lisant l'étiquette de la boite qu'il tenait fermement en main

« Ca ira pour commencer mais j'ai besoin d'anti –inflammatoire »

« Ménaël s'en occupe »

« J'aurais besoin d'essuie et d'une éponge ou d'un gant de toilette…N'importe quoi pour nettoyer sa plaie…Et si possible un drap ou grand essuie propre »

« Bien » Palev ne contredisait rien…Il se contentait de jeter des regards inquiet vers Castiel et d'obéir comme le soldat loyal qu'il semblait être. Dean retrouva dans ce regard, le même qu'il portait à Castiel lors de leurs premières rencontres…

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il perdu le respect qu'il avait pour cet ange ? Est-ce le fait qu'il se soit rapproché des hommes ou qu'il ait laissé Dean l'atteindre sans réagir ? Protecteur jusqu'à l'humiliation.

Ses erreurs sûrement…Le fait qu'il soit devenu son ami, peut être…La peur de trop s'attacher, une certitude…

«J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau »

Palev disparut dans une pièce avenante…La salle de bain, visiblement.

Dean ouvrit la boite et prit 3 gélules, il lui souleva ensuite le plus délicatement possible la tête, main sous la nuque.

« Quand je pense qu'il t'en fallait toute une boite, il y a pas si longtemps » une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

Il lui ouvrit la bouche, y glissait l'aspirine prit le verre que lui tendit Palev

« Avale, Cass…Ca va te faire du bien » Il versa l'eau doucement…Castiel bougea en grimaçant, entre ouvrit les yeux, avala par reflex.

« Dean » dans un murmure

« Hey buddy…Tu croyais t'être débarrassé de moi…Désolé de te décevoir »

Le bras de Castiel se leva et de la main, il repoussa Dean. Trop faible, il ne réussit même pas à le faire bouger mais le geste avait atteint son but…Il le chassait…Dean grimaça…

Il lui disait de foutre le camp et Dean prit ça en pleine figure sans réagir.

Castiel perdit connaissance et Dean se perdit avec lui en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller…

Ce fut Palev lui tendant un essuie et un gant de toilette ainsi que le sérum qui le sortit de son inertie.

« Merci » la voix neutre

Il tourna Castiel sur son côté gauche et commença à nettoyer sa plaie par son entrée dans le dos…Il sentit une main serrée son T-shirt à hauteur de hanche.

« Désolé, mec » en continuant à laver la plaie.

Palev plaça un essuie propre sur le lit et Dean le reposa dessus évitant ainsi à la blessure de rentrer en contact avec les draps souillés.

Il nettoya la plaie au ventre…La main de Castiel toujours accrochée à son T-shirt.

Il avait à peine fini que Ménaël entra.

« J'ai trouvé ça » en tendant la main

« Chez un vétérinaire »

« Montre » en prenant le flacon.

Il lut et sourit

« Ca suffira….Je vais attendre un peu, il vient de prendre des antalgiques…On va voir si la fièvre tombe»

« Je vais le veiller » proposa Palev

« Va te reposer mon frère….Cela fait 2 jours que tu es à son chevet, tu as besoin de dormir et nous aurons encore besoin de toi…On va s'en occuper »

« Bien » Il salua Dean d'un mouvement de tête et fit de même avec celui qui semblait être un leader dans cette petite communauté.

Dean avait l'impression d'être un étranger. Il avait l'impression que tout ici lui était étranger même Castiel.

« Je vais rester près de lui » détachant l'emprise de sa main sur son T-shirt.

« Je vais rester avec toi » dit Ménaël

Il ferma la porte et prit une chaise contre le mur et vint s'asseoir du côté opposé du lit.

« Tu devrais prendre une chaise »

« Non…Ca ira » répondit Dean.

« Tu devrais prévenir ton frère…Il va s'inquiéter…Sauf si tu veux que je te ramène… » en fixant Castiel

« Il n'en est pas question…J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé durant ses 8 mois…J'ai l'impression de vivre un mauvais remake de série B»

« Bien…Je vais te rapporter de quoi boire et manger »

« J'ai pas faim »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis » en se levant.

Dean n'osa pas lui répondre…Ménaël avait tout d'un ange à l'exception de sa grâce, il en avait ce côté obstiné qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction. Ce qu'avait Castiel au début de leur rencontre et qu'il perdit peu à peu à leur contact.

« Profites-en pour appeler ton frère» en sortant

Il raccrocha au nez de Sam…Il l'avait soulé avec toutes ses questions auxquelles Dean ne pouvait répondre…Il s'en voulut et lui envoya un texto

« Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus…Bitch»

Réponse

« Jerk »

Il se leva et prit un tabouret qu'il plaça contre le mur à hauteur de tête de lit pour garder un œil sur Castiel dont la fièvre semblait baisser.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ménaël, visage fermé.

« Hamburger et bière »

« Bien vu » sourit Dean.

Ménaël jeta un œil protecteur sur Castiel.

« C'est son plat préféré…Je trouve cela…Enfin je n'aime pas, je préfère les choses plus naturelles » marmonna –t-il, en tendant la bouteille d'une main et le hamburger emballé dans son sachet de l'autre

« Merci »

Dean finit par s'endormir…Il fut réveillé début de matinée par des gémissements.

Il sauta de son tabouret et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Dean » la voix presque éteinte, il ouvrit les yeux après plusieurs clignements.

« Dean »

« Cass »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » sa voix était froide et distante et cela blessa Dean qui se rétracta

« Une invitation forcée » siffla-t-il

« C'est moi qui l'ait amené ici »

« Ménaël, je t'avais dit »

« Je sais ce que tu m'avais dit » le coupa ce dernier, la voix sèche mais le regard baissé.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te perdre…Tu as toujours dit que tu faisais confiance à cet humain….Qu'il était la raison de ta foi en l'humanité… »

Dean fut touché par les mots prononcés par Ménaël…Ils étaient de ceux que Castiel lui avait refusé.

« Je n'avais pas d'autre solution…Je ne regrette pas mon geste… »

Il se leva

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, Castiel…Vous êtes liés…Vous vous retrouverez toujours, c'est écrit…C'est la volonté de Dieu »

Il se tourna vers Dean

« Je vous laisse…Vous avez des choses à vous dire et j'ai du travail»

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui avait fermé les yeux. Dean vit ses épaules s'affaisser, Menaël se retourna pour partir.

« Cass » la voix de Dean dans un murmure suppliant.

« Ménaël »

« Oui, Castiel »

« Merci »

L'homme sourit pour la 1er fois et Dean fut saisi de voir l'importance qu'avait pris Castiel à leur yeux lui qui pourtant était la cause de leur chute.

La porte se referma…

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, bordel »

« Dean » en tournant la tête du côté opposé

« Ca fait des mois que je te cherche…Des mois que je me bouffe la caisse et toi, tu es là…A te la jouer façon Messie au milieu de tes apôtres » s'énerva Dean

« Je ne suis pas leur Messie et ils ne sont pas mes apôtres » répliqua Castiel

« Joue pas sur les mots, tu veux » en se relevant

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Parce que cette quête est la mienne pas la vôtre….Que notre histoire est finie Dean…Tu es libre, je le suis aussi… »

« Notre histoire ? Quelle histoire ?…Tu veux parler de notre amitié …Parce que je croyais que nous étions amis moi hein ! » hurla Dean

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire « en tentant de se redresser, il se plia de douleur

« Reste couché, abruti…T'es plus un ange, je te signale » en le repoussant doucement.

« Tiens avale ça »

Il ouvrit la boite de pénicilline et attrapa la main de Castiel. Cette main qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition, cette marque dans sa chair

« Tu es mon ami, Dean et tu le resteras toujours….Mais cette quête n'est pas la tienne… »

« Si, elle l'est à partir du moment où c'est la tienne, Cass»

« Tu me fais faire les mauvais choix » laissa tomber Castiel en avalant les gélules d'un geste sec.

« Quoi ? » la voix brisée

« J'ai besoin d'être avec les miens pour faire mes choix en fonction d'eux et non en fonction des humains…Humain que tu es Dean »

« Tu me chasses de ta vie, c'est ça…D'un revers de la main, je dois juste disparaitre comme si toutes ses années n'avaient jamais existées…Tu te fous de moi… »

« Je ne te chasse pas de ma vie….Tu en fais partie…Tu es une part de moi depuis le jour où j'ai posé la main sur toi mais … »

Il grimaça et se tendit

« Calme toi…Tu vas rouvrir ta blessure »

« Ca va aller » soupira Castiel

« Tu veux que je quitte ta vie mais tu laisses des meurtriers entrer dans la tienne » laissa tomber Dean, amer.

« On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde » sourit Castiel

« Ne t'essayes pas à l'humour, t'es pas doué » rageur

« Putain Cass…Comment tu peux me cracher ça au visage après tout ce qu'on a vécu… » la tête baissée, dos à Castiel

« Je ne te crache rien au visage, Dean…Je te dis ce qu'il en est »

« Je m'en tape…Je sais ce qu'il en est moi, maintenant et il est hors de question que je te laisse te vautrer encore une fois »

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire

« Voilà pourquoi je ne te veux pas à mes côtés, Dean… »

« Je suis désolé » en lui faisant face

« Non, tu ne l'es pas » en respirant difficilement

« Tu en as pensé chaque m…. »

« Cass » en 2 pas près de lui.

Il tenait son flanc la main crispée sur sa blessure

« Cass… Retire ta main…Laisses- moi voir »

« Ca me brûle »

« C'est l'infection, c'est normal…J'ai nettoyé la plaie mais on doit attendre que la pénicilline fasse effet »

Castiel se détendit, peu à peu.

« Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous, Cass… Pourquoi? »

« Le destin, je suppose » le souffle court.

«Tu m'emmerdes avec ton destin…J'ai pas arrêté de lui foutre des bâtons dans les roues et je vais continuer à le faire…Car je sais maintenant »

« Tu sais ? » sourit Castiel

« Je sais que c'est toi qui mène ses croisades contre les démons…Toi et tous ses déchus qui te sont loyaux…Je le serais autant qu'eux…On a le bunker, il doit y avoir encore plein de trucs à découvrir dans tous ses bouquins…A 2 on sera plus fort… »

« Dean » posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux.

« Cass…Réfléchis…Sam est une vraie encyclopédie vivante, Kevin est ton prophète….Et je suis le meilleur chasseur encore en vie sur cette terre »

«Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois» rit, las, Castiel

« He mec…I'm batman »

« Qui est Batman ? » en ôtant son bras, le regard interrogateur.

« Tu vois que tu as encore besoin de moi !» en lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Tu accepterais de suivre mes ordres ? Ou ceux de Ménaël ? Toi, Dean Winchester » sourire en coin.

Dean fit la moue

« Si c'est le prix à payer pour qu'on lutte ensemble…Oui, Cass, je veux bien faire cet effort »

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur l'élu le plus têtu de la terre ? » Il s'endormit aussitôt

« Parce qu'il en fallait un pareil pour tenir tête à un ange aussi buté que toi »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean descendit rejoindre les autres dans le salon…Ils étaient 5…Adran et Ménaël, Palev et la jeune femme noire ainsi que celle qui était venue à leur rencontre à leur arrivée.

« Dean » le salua Ménaël

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien…Quelques jours de repos et ça devrait aller» en se frottant la nuque endolorie.

« Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

La plus âgée des femmes s'avança

« Je suis Léniaï…Je faisais partie de la légion Nord…Celle sous les ordres de Raphael…J'ai pris le parti de Castiel quand il s'est rebellé car sa cause me semblait juste, elle était de celle du Père »

« Le grand barbu qui nous a laissé tomber comme de la merde»

Dean se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'inconnu du restaurant

« Bonjour…Je suis Eldon »

« Ils étaient bon les cookies ? »

« Excellent, merci…C'était la première fois que j'en mangeais » en lui souriant

« Donc si j'ai bien compris…Cass » Il vit des visages tiquer au surnom donné à leur chef

« Cass » insista Dean

« Vous a recherché et réuni ici pour créer sa petite légion de soldat divin, c'est ça ?»

« C'est assez minimaliste comme vue d'ensemble» rétorqua Léniaï

« A vous d'éclairer ma lanterne »

« Que voulez-vous dire par-là? » tiqua la femme

« Vous avez vraiment besoin d'humain avec vous….Comment vous ne vous êtes pas fait encore repérer, je me pose la question ! »

« Parce que justement, on n'implique pas les humains dans nos histoires » répliqua aussi vite la jeune femme noire.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Déria»

« Vous m'êtes très sympathique » avec un sourire ironique

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, p'tit con»

« Vous n'auriez pas un lien de parenté avec Uriel vous ? » continua sur sa lancée Dean

« Ca suffit » tonna Ménaël

Déria recula, le visage fermé.

« Déria est l'une de nos meilleures soldats et c'est aussi la plus proche des hommes, bien qu'elle s'en défende »

« Je vois ça »

«Revenons-en au sujet de notre discussion » ordonna Ménaël.

« Nous avons chu mais nous avons eu cette chance ou cette malchance, cela dépend des points de vue, d'avoir déjà à notre disposition un vaisseau » continua Léniaï

«Ceci dit nombre d'entre nous vont bientôt renaitre en tant qu'humain…Ils auront tout oublié et seront élevés comme des hommes, œuvre du père…Nous, nous demeurons ce que nous étions mais à présent nous sommes mortels et ouvert aux émotions…Il y a de la rancune chez beaucoup mais il reste de l'espoir chez les autres…Castiel nous guide, il connait les hommes, il les observe depuis toujours…Il vous aime autant que notre Père, il vous aime depuis le jour où le premier d'entre vous a ouvert les yeux »

« Il a causé la chute du paradis…Vous ne lui en voulez pas ? » avec un air perplexe.

« Si…Nous lui en voulons de s'être montrer trop aveugle mais il voulait nous sauver, c'était parti d'une bonne intention…Il a toujours voulu notre bien…Castiel est le plus fidèle d'entre nous tous…Sa fidélité lui a couté double…Elle nous est liée depuis l'éternité…Elle vous est liée depuis votre création… »

« C'est du tout Cass ça » sourit avec tendresse Dean

« Et puis il y a eu l'Apocalypse et vous, les frères Winchester…Tu as bouleversé toutes ses certitudes…Il doutait, tu l'as fait choisir…Enfin l'un des nôtres osait être libre…Il fut notre lumière dans sa rébellion…Il a fait nombres d'erreur mais elles ne sont rien à côté des multiples choix qui l'ont mené vers la chambre blanche….Naomi a échoué…Nous l'avons observé depuis tout ce temps…Il osait….Et aujourd'hui, on ose à notre tour….Il nous guide… »

« Guide vers quoi ? »

« Vers notre mission… »

« Votre mission ? »

« Celle que Père a toujours voulu…Nous chasserons les démons, nous purifierons la terre de leur trace néfaste et il nous sera rendu ce Paradis à notre mort…Métatron nous l'a promis…On lui contera nos histoires mais elles ne seront pas de celles qu'il espère…Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être humain, nous sommes des guerriers et peu importe que notre grâce nous ait été enlevée, nous restons ce que nous sommes dans notre essence même. Castiel est notre chef parce qu'il est celui qui nous a montré la voie et parce qu'il est avant tout un soldat de Dieu»

Dean ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à ses mots…Son ange, Castiel, son ami…Il était là, parmi eux, à sa place…Celle qu'il aurait dû toujours tenir, celle que Dieu lui avait réservée depuis toujours…Tout était écrit depuis le 1er jour….

« Nous vaincrons Abaddon mais nous avons des ennemis en nos seins même…Ils ont pacté avec le diable, ils sont resté fidèle aux noirs desseins du Paradis…C'est pour cela que nous devons demeurer discret…C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que tu saches, Dean »

« Mais pourquoi ? On a traversé des trucs bien pire que ça ensemble »

« Oui je sais…Mais certains d'entre nous » il jeta un œil vers Déria

« Pense que ton influence est néfaste sur lui… »

« Foutaise…Si il est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a fait partie de nos vies…Parce qu'il est mon ami »

« Ton ami ? » ricana Déria

« Quoi ? » Dean se tourna furieux vers elle.

« Tu parles d'un ami… »

« Je suis peut -être pas l'ami idéal, je l'avoue mais j'ai toujours été là pour lui…Comme il le fut pour moi… »

« N'oublie pas le purgatoire, Déria» souffla Ménaël

« Pffffffffffff » ragea cette dernière.

« Je vous jure que j'ai jamais voulu lui faire de tort, je lui dois trop pour ça, je tiens trop à lui….C'est mon ami…Il fait partie de ma famille tout autant que de la vôtre »

« Suffit !» tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'entrée…Dean resta de dos.

« J'ai décidé que Dean et son frère feront partie intégrante de notre lutte…Ils ont la connaissance, des années d'expérience et de chasse derrière eux…Ils ont bravé l'enfer et le Paradis….Vaincu la mort….Ils possèdent de plus des informations inépuisables entre leurs mains »

« Mais Castiel « l'interrompit Déria

« Tu avais dit qu'aucun homme ne devait être mêlé à notre combat »

« Ce ne sont pas des hommes, Déria…Ce sont les élus…Ce sont aussi mes amis »

Dean ferma les yeux et se retourna

« T'es pas censé être au lit toi ?»

« Si, mais faut croire que tu as trouvé plus têtu que toi »

« Impossible « en s'avançant pour le soutenir et l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Castiel… »

« Oui, Ménaël »

« Aies je fait le bon choix ? »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » en lui souriant

« Je pense que Père ne nous a pas réuni pour rien et que la récompense sera au bout du chemin »

« Je le pense aussi…Le combat sera long mais la victoire ne peut nous échapper car telle est la volonté de Dieu »

« Comment peux- tu encore avoir foi en lui après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda Dean en le fixant dans les yeux, incrédule.

« Comme j'ai eu foi en toi et toi en moi malgré nos échecs….Comme tu as gardé foi en Sam quand l'enfer même s'était refermé sur lui…La foi ne s'explique pas, elle se vit »

« J'aurais foi en toi alors, ça me suffira pour le moment » répondit Dean.

« Tu penses que Sam … »

« Il demandera pas mieux » le coupa Dean.

« On reparlera de tout cela dans quelques jours…Ménaël mènera les chasses d'ici là, je te conseille de le suivre et de lui obéir, si tu réussis cette épreuve, tu seras le bienvenue parmi nous, si tel sera toujours ton désir à ce moment-là» sourit Castiel.

« Salaud » répliqua Dean

« Merci, venant de toi, je prends cela pour un compliment »

« Si ça peut te consoler » en se dirigeant vers lui

« Viens…Je te ramène dans ta chambre avec ordre de pas en bouger jusqu'à nouvel…ordre » Il appuya sur le dernier mot.

« Tu te répètes, Dean »

« Non, j'insiste » en le soutenant par l'épaule, sous le silence des autres, présent dans la pièce

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Déria s'avança.

« Cet humain n'apportera rien de bon »

« Cet humain n'apportera que du bon » sourit Ménaël

« Il est celui dont avait besoin Castiel pour assumer pleinement ce qu'il est »

« Que veux- tu dire ? « Léniaï se rapprocha

« Il avait besoin de retrouver son statut de protecteur…Dean sous ses ordres, c'est le soldat qui reprend le dessus…Ils sont amis, ils sont loyaux l'un envers l'autre…Il n'y a plus d'ange, il n'y a que Castiel et Dean l'a accepté tel qu'il est…La souffrance de Castiel, son combat…Il n'est plus que l'ami et non plus l'ange à son service. L'équilibre est retrouvé…Ils en avaient besoin tous les 2… »

« Et si il le trahit »

« Déria…Pourquoi crois -tu que ce soit toi que Castiel ait désigné pour veiller sur eux depuis tous ses mois ? »

« Si il espérait que je leur sois dévouée, il s'est trompé, je l'ai fait parce que c'était les ordres »

« Et ? »

« Il a cherché après Castiel, je l'avoue…Mais pas assez longtemps à mon gout….Cela aurait été moi, je le chercherais encore »

« La trahison de Paldamar nous a obligé à agir… »

« Il nous faudra être plus méfiant la prochaine fois »

« Et c'est pour cela qu'il nous faut des humains parmi nous…Nous n'y connaissons rien à leur rituel de vie, Castiel s'y immerge à peine et il a déjà vécu pourtant nombres d'année avec eux… »

« On voit où cela l'a mené » ronchonna Déria

« Là où il devait être » en levant la tête vers le plafond

« Nous suivons le dessein de Père »

« Moi je vous suis vous » répliqua Déria

« Je suis votre soeur, je ne suis plus sa fille »

Elle quitta la pièce

« Il en est des anges comme des humains...La diversité fera notre force »

« Dieu t'entende »

« Il n'a jamais cessé de nous écouter »

« Ce sera bien que pour une fois qu'il nous réponde » laissa tomber Eldon qui n'avait rien dit jusque là

« Garde la foi mon frère »

Dean coucha Castiel et pansa sa blessure…Il l'obligea à boire tout en le taquinant sur sa tenue vestimentaire

« Où est ton trench? » la voix un peu émue.

« Je n'ai plus la faculté de le réparer d'un claquement de doigt »

« Ah » un peu déçu

« Ca va me faire tout drôle de te voir fringuer différent »

« Ca fait partie du Castiel que je suis devenu »

« J'avoue que je suis surpris »

« Ah » en fermant les yeux

« Nos dernières discussions, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, ont été plutôt houleuses »

« C'est vrai…Tout me pesait alors…La culpabilité est un poison insidieux »

« Tu te la joues philosophe maintenant !»

Il entendit Castiel étouffé un début de rire.

« N'empêche qu'après cette nuit-là… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu définitivement »

« Tu croyais quoi….Que j'allais me suicider…C'est contre les principes même de ce que je suis »

« Ouaih bah désolé de penser avec un cerveau humain…Désolé de m'être inquiéter pour toi…Je ne pensais pas non plus que tu allais virer Dirty Harry »

« Dirty quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber, Cass…T'es désespérant » en soupirant.

Un court moment de silence

« Pour être honnête, j'ai cru que j'allais te retrouver au 36eme dessous…Que tu surmonterais jamais ça »

« Que je viendrais pleurer sur ton épaule ? » continua Castiel toujours yeux fermés

« Oui, j'avoue ça aussi » rit un peu gêné Dean

« J'ai hésité à venir vous rejoindre et puis je me suis dit que vous aviez votre lot de problème et que l'humain que j'étais devenu aurait été un de plus à gérer »

« Cass…Mec, t'es mon ami…Tu es notre ami…T'es pas un fardeau…Tu le seras jamais »

« J'ai jamais dit que je me voyais comme un fardeau, je te signale »

« Oui…Bon…D'accord mais avoue que…Oui…j'ai peut -être pas … » bafouilla Dean

« Arrête…Tu ne vois pas que je me fous de toi là »

« Quoi ? Non mais t'es con…Tu blaguais là ? » Dean écarquilla les yeux, sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien joué » en riant.

« J'ai eu un bon maitre »

« Le meilleur, hein » bombant le torse

Un nouveau silence.

« J'ai pleuré Dean mais seul…Avec ma conscience comme seul témoin….Ca m'a fait du mal et du bien…Ca m'a permis d'y voir plus clair »

« Et ? »

« Je peux être un homme, un ami tout en restant le soldat de Dieu que je n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être »

« Je te rappellerais ses belles paroles quand tu te mettras à geindre aux 1er bobos » rit Dean qui avait repris sa place sur le lit.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux

« Tu m'as manqué, Dean »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien

« Toi aussi, Cass…Ca me fait mal au cul de te devoir te l'avouer mais putain, tu m'as foutrement manqué » en lui souriant

Il était incapable de lui dire les choses sans tout tourner à la dérision mais Castiel avait compris l'essentiel. C'était Dean et Dean et les sentiments, ça faisait 2.

Rien ne les séparerait jamais désormais excepté l'inévitable mort qui se dresserait un jour sur leur chemin.

Castiel s'endormit et Dean le veilla….

Avec comme seul témoin, Dieu

FIN


	8. I'm no angel

**Ceci sera probablement le dernier OS de « Fallen »**

**J'ai écrit ceci suite aux premiers spoilers...**

**C'est sûrement pas ce qui va se passer mais bon...**

**J'ai retravaille cet OS, je ne sais combien de fois et j'arrive pas à en être satisfaite à 100% de ce que j'ai écrit...**

**J'espère quand même que ce « petit » OS vous plaira...**

« I'm no angel»

Jee Lin l'entendit avant même de la voir...Du haut des 3 marches qui menaient au restaurant, elle leva le regard et la vit se garer devant la porte...

Elle sut alors que tout s'arrêterait ici...

Elle se redressa et s'appuya sur son balai et sourit...

Non pas qu'elle soit heureuse, elle sentait déjà son cœur se déchirer mais elle savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard...

Elle savait qu'il partirait d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Quand la portière s'ouvrit et qu'il apparut, elle sut que c'était lui...Elle en eut confirmation quand un autre homme plus grand, sortit à son tour, côté passager

Ils étaient là tous les 2, pour lui...

Elle posa son balai contre la porte ouverte et vint à leur rencontre...Le conducteur s'avança vers elle, il ne dit rien, ses yeux parlaient pour lui...

Elle lui sourit...Entre tristesse et joie mêlées...

Dean n'avait pas répondu à son message...Message qu'elle avait envoyé 4 jours plus tôt...Il n'y avait pas répondu parce qu'il avait pris la route dès sa réception...

Parce que son frère avait recherché le propriétaire du numéro qui n'était pas privé...

Jee Lin l'avait voulu ainsi...Elle voulait faire quelques chose pour lui...Lui montrer que malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qui le rongeait, il comptait pour quelqu'un comme il comptait pour elle.

Quand elle l'avait entendu petit à petit se révéler, parler de son passé et de ses 2 frères, elle avait su qu'elle devait tenter de les réunir.

Elle voulait être la messagère du destin, c'était à eux de se retrouver et d'enfin se parler.

« Vous êtes Dean ? »

Il opina de la tête.

« Où est-il ? » la voix un peu hésitante

« Il ne commence son service que dans 2 heures...Entrez...Nous devons parler » en s'écartant.

Il allait commencer son service dans 2 heures...La phrase résonna comme une gifle...

« Commencer quoi ? » la mine défaite

« Castiel est serveur »

« Serveur ? » Il ne sut pas si il devait rire en se l'imaginant, assiettes dans les mains, ou pleurer sur l'image d'un soldat de Dieu réduit à servir les hommes de cette manière-là.

Dean, soudain, eut honte...Non honte pour Castiel mais pour lui...Comment avait-il pu laisser un ange millénaire, soldat de Dieu, son protecteur, son ami, en arriver là ?

Ce fut la main de Sam sur son épaule...Son regard et son sourire complice qui le reconnectèrent à la réalité...

Ils entrèrent dans ce restaurant où Castiel se retrouvait à faire le service pour survivre parmi les hommes...

Ils ne savaient pas encore que l'ange avait tout perdu.

Dean se laissa tomber sur la chaise que lui indiqua de la main avec un léger penchement du buste, Jee Lin...

Sam s'assit à côté de lui tout en jetant un œil sur le décor tout en bois sculpté du restaurant...

« Putain » finit par laisser tomber dans un soupir, l'ainé en s'accoudant sur ses genoux.

« Dean ? » s'inquiéta le cadet

« Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? »

« Une bière s'il vous plait » murmura Dean en se passant les mains sur le visage...Essayant de remettre ses idées en place...

« Un café pour moi merci » lui sourit Sam tout en fixant son frère qui sembla ne jamais devoir réaliser ce qui se passait.

Jee Lin passa derrière le comptoir...

« Au fait...Merci » lança Sam

Elle leva un regard interrogateur tout en préparant le café

« Pour nous avoir prévenu » continua-t-il devant son regard perplexe.

« Il ne le sait pas » en baissant les yeux.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit...Je ne voulais pas qu'il fuit »

« Fuir ? Mais enfin pour quelle raison nous fuirait-il ? » s'étonna Dean.

Elle posa le café sur le comptoir puis prépara une bière au fut, sans un mot.

Elle revint vers la table suivie du regard par les 2 frères qui attendaient des réponses à leurs questions sans être certain de vouloir vraiment les connaitre.

Elle les servit et s'assit face à eux.

« Je m'appelle Jee Lin...Ceci est le restaurant de mon père, Chow fun Lin » en lançant un regard sur la pièce.

« J'ai fait la connaissance de Castiel, il y a environ un mois et demi.. Je sortais les poubelles à l'arrière du restaurant quand j'ai aperçu un homme qui fouillait dans les ordures »

Le visage de Dean pâlit, Sam ne dit rien mais il laissa sa cuillère en suspension dans sa tasse.

« Je me suis approchée de lui, il ne m'avait pas vu...Il faut dire qu'il faisait sombre, c'était la fin de la journée » elle tenait son regard baissé sur ses genoux

« Je me suis rendu compte en me rapprochant, qu'il fouillait un de nos sacs poubelles de la veille...ll avait l'air tellement perdu, ça m'a touché...Il ne m'a même pas entendu quand je me suis mise à lui parler»

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer mais ne montra rien, seul Sam arrivait à percevoir le trouble qui l'envahissait petit à petit...La tristesse surtout...La peine encore plus...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Bonsoir ? »

L'homme sursauta en manquant tomber en reculant, lâchant une boite de conserve ouverte.

« Ca va ? » en lui souriant tout en posant son sac poubelle. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre...

Il sembla soudain si gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait qu'elle en eut mal au cœur pour lui...Elle le sentait prêt à s'enfuir...

« Ca va » répondit-il, la voix profonde mais lointaine, le regard baissé...

Elle l'observa un long moment, il n'avait en rien l'air d'un sans- abri...Elle connaissait ceux qui vivait près du pont...Ceux du vieux squat aussi...Ils fouillaient souvent dans les ruelles du quartier...Il y avait de nombreux restaurant dans ce coin de la ville...Une aubaine pour ses oubliés de Dieu...

Ce visage, lui, était nouveau...

« Bonsoir » en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et s'apprêtant à partir

« Attendez » en levant le ton.

« Venez » en l'appelant de la main.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant se poser mille questions

« Venez » en lui souriant.

Il finit, après quelques secondes et le regard insistant de la jeune femme, par mettre le peu de fierté qui lui restait dans un coin de sa tête et la suivit...

Il entra dans la cuisine, tête enfoncée dans ses épaules...Il sentit le regard inquisiteur du cuistot sur lui ainsi que celui plus dubitatif de son second. Il aurait voulu se fondre dans les murs...Disparaitre...

Le petit homme invectiva la jeune fille qui finit par élever la voix à son tour.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » finit par répondre l'homme.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vous comprenez le chinois ? »

« Je connais toutes les langues existantes, mortes ou vivantes » répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Le cuistot se remit à râler de plus belles en le pointant du bout de son tranchoir.

L'homme finit par s'éloigner...Elle le rattrapa et lui sourit...

Elle ne sut pas comment cela arriva, mais cela arriva...

Il termina la soirée à faire la plonge entre le cuisinier qui ronchonnait toujours et son assistant qui ne disait pas un mot...Le plongeur ne s'était pas présenté d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre entre 2 phrases de Tchi Lei, l'imperturbable second.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire...Ca ne me dérange pas » sourire en coin lui avait-il répondu devant la gêne de la jeune fille.

Jee Lin le regarda intriguée...Manches retroussées, nez froussé, l'air concentré...Maladroit...Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de travail...

Tout en rangeant la vaisselle, elle l'observa discrètement...Il avait le visage marqué, tracé par les années et les épreuves et pourtant on aurait dit celui d'un enfant...Les cheveux ébouriffés et un début de barbe, il était comme perdu...Pas à sa place, égaré...

C'était un peu le cas...Chinatown Side n'était pas un quartier très fréquenté par les occidentaux la nuit venue.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » en rinçant les couverts, concentré sur sa tâche, semblant la découvrir tout en l'exécutant.

« D'où venez-vous ? »

« Du Paradis » lâcha-t-il avant de réaliser l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je...Je suis...» Il sembla perdre pied

« Peu importe » le réconforta-t-elle d'une voix douce

« Vous terminez et je vous offre le repas »

« Non, ça ira » même si son estomac lui criait le contraire.

La dernière chose qu'il avait mangée, était un sandwich que lui avait tendu un jeune cadre qui sortait de son bureau...Il était alors simplement assis par terre, au coin de Saint Louis Street...Un geste de pur bonté...Il avait relevé son regard sur l'homme...Ce dernier portait un trenchcoat...

« Attention » lança Jee Lin

Il recula, l'eau débordait...Le souvenir de l'imper lui rappela douloureusement ce qu'il n'était plus...

Ses mains dans l'eau encore plus...

Il eut soudain du mal à respirer...Il se retint, les 2 mains sur le rebord de l'évier. Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, il ne comprenait pas ce que ce qui se passait, il mit cela sur le compte de la perte de sa grâce, de ce corps qui devait s'habituer à sa présence permanente...

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille en faisant un pas vers lui.

Pour une fois le cuistot cessa de marmonner tout seul dans son coin et s'approcha...Il lui parla en chinois, doucement en l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

Ce fut la première fois depuis sa chute qu'il se sentit à l'abri...En sûreté surtout...

Ce soir-là, il dormit dans le restaurant, sur une des banquettes le long du mur...Il était tellement fatigué qu'il aurait dormi à même le sol, il l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs, souvent depuis sa chute. Mais il avait à chaque fois du mal à trouver un sommeil réparateur...Ses nuits n'étaient que cauchemars...

«Je ne connais même pas votre nom » sourit-elle en lui tendant un coussin

«Je m'appelle...Je m'appelle Castiel » en la fixant et pour la 1er fois, elle remarqua ses yeux lui qui depuis le départ fuyait les siens.

D'un bleu profond aussi profond que la tristesse qui les baignait. Un océan de perdition...

Elle s'y perdit...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Depuis il travaille pour nous, il est devenu serveur » en relevant la tête...Sam l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, regardant du coin de l'œil, les réactions de son frère...Il n'avait pas bougé...Il n'avait même pas touché à sa bière.

« Cass » murmura Dean la voix tremblante.

« Il nous a dit qu'il était un ancien soldat et qu'il n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie mais il se débrouille bien et les clients l'apprécient»

Sam sourit, Dean semblait pétrifié...

« Il est intelligent, il apprend vite... » continua-t-elle

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, vous savez...Il est foncièrement gentil mais on sent qu'il a souffert et qu'il souffre encore...Il a l'air tellement perdu, on dirait qu'il comprend rien au monde qui l'entoure...Mon père dit qu'il est trop naif...Moi, je pense juste qu'il est brisé »

Dean prit enfin son verre pour l'aider à chasser la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

« C'est lui qui vous a donné notre numéro ? » continua Sam, regard sur son frère.

« Oui...Et non »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Castiel ? » Il était debout face à la vitrine, regard sur la rue...Le service de midi allait bientôt commencer, les premiers clients n'allaient pas tarder.

« Castiel ? » un peu plus haut en s'approchant.

Il se tourna vers elle...Il avait les yeux humides mais ne dit rien.

« Pardon Jee...J'étais distrait...Je vais terminer de dresser les tables » en s'éloignant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur...En face, un homme châtain d'une trentaine d'année mangeait un hamburger sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus.

Castiel sentit son regard dans sa nuque et refusa de se retourner...Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant que c'était Dean...

Il fuyait son image depuis sa chute...Il fuyait tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler hier mais tout aujourd'hui semblait vouloir se liguer contre lui...Juste qu'à ses nuits qui n'en étaient jamais.

Entre le visage de Métatron, la détresse de Sam et ce dernier verre avec Dean...Sa vie d'ange disparue à jamais...Cette vie humaine qu'il observait depuis toujours et qui était devenue sienne sans que rien ne fut de son choix...

Il avait encore échoué en voulant faire le bien...

Il sourit et se dit que la prochaine fois, il ferait le mal, la malchance tournerait peut être...

Mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de prochaine fois.

Toute la journée, il fut morose et distant...Lui qui souriait à tous, même quand derrière son sourire se cachait le vide, n'en décocha pas un seul, pas même à Jee Lin...

Quand le service de midi prit fin et que le dernier client sortit, elle se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la pancarte « closed »

« Castiel »

Il rangeait le bar.

« Viens...Han est payé pour ça...Il fera ça tantôt...On doit se parler »

Castiel s'arrêta à contre cœur mais obéit et rejoignit Jee à la table près de l'entrée...

Jung passa la tête depuis les cuisines...Jee lui demanda 2 sautés aux légumes maison...

« Je n'ai pas faim » marmonna Castiel en s'asseyant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Depuis tantôt tu sembles soucieux ? »

« Ca va aller...Je suis juste fatigué »

Il était fatigué parce qu'il avait du mal à s'habituer aux limites de son vaisseau et les dépassait trop souvent...

Fatigué de ses nuits trop courtes...

Fatigué de ses souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à fuir...

Fatigué d'apprendre à être humain.

« Le jeune homme ? » la voix douce

« Il t'a fait penser à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

Il était fatigué de mentir surtout

« A un de mes amis »

« Proche ? »

« Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais plus..» le regard lointain.

« Castiel ? »

« Il fut un temps où on le fut...Mais j'ai fait des erreurs...Après ce ne fut plus pareil...L'amitié, ça ne se recolle pas? Et c'était tellement nouveau pour moi...J'ai perdu sa confiance, j'ai tout perdu » en regardant par la fenêtre.

Un court silence

« Dean adore les hamburgers et les tartes aux pommes et Sam adore la salade et les aliments verts» Il sourit...Ses yeux brillèrent aux souvenirs qui se ravivaient...Tout cela lui manquait terriblement mais c'était une autre vie...

Celle de l'ange, pas celle de l'humain...

« Tu les as contacté dernièrement ? »

« Non...Je ne leur suis plus... utile...Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais et puis j'ai...j'ai dépassé le pardonnable » la voix basse comme se parlant à lui-même

« Castiel...Même Dieu pardonne »

« Dieu » il baissa les yeux

« Dieu nous a tous abandonné »

« Tu n'es pas croyant ? »

« J'étais le plus croyant de tous...J'ai tout perdu pour lui et il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de ce que je devenais...De ce que je suis devenu» en regardant les paumes de ses mains.

« Dieu ne peut pas aider tout le monde mais il nous aime »

Castiel rit amer

« Mon Père m'a abandonné, seul face à tous et j'ai échoué face à son indifférence »

« Peut- être était-ce là sa volonté...Tu es peut être ce qu'il a toujours voulu que tu sois »

« Un humain ? » sourit Castiel en soupirant

« Un bel humain »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi » le regard perdu dans le sien

« Tu n'as aucune idée de toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu faire...De tout le sang que j'ai sur les mains »

« Tu étais un soldat...Tous les soldats font des horreurs...La guerre est une horreur »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Tu n'en es plus un, plus rien ne t'oblige à l'être »

« On est soldat et on le reste...On ne peut pas fuir son essence, je n'en ai juste plus les pouvoirs... »

Il regarda vers l'extérieur, fixant le ciel.

« Laisse tout ça derrière toi...Il te faut avancer maintenant »

« C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire mais le passé me poursuit et me rattrape...Ils me veulent morts ou à leur tête...Je veux savoir qui je suis au milieu de tout ça»

« Tu es Castiel» en souriant, serrant ses doigts entre les siens.

Il s'y raccrocha avec désespoir comme à une ancre.

Jung arriva et les servit sans un regard, sans un sourire...Portion plus grande pour Castiel.

«Pourquoi ne leur téléphones-tu pas ? Si comme tu le dis, ils sont tes amis, ils doivent être inquiet pour toi...Tu ne penses pas ?»

« Je n'ai plus de téléphone et puis ils ont d'autre soucis, bien plus important que moi...Sam est malade...Dean doit s'occuper de lui...Je n'ai pas de raison de les appeler...Je dois apprendre à vivre par moi-même...Je dois me trouver, être quelqu'un avant de me retourner sur hier »

« On peut avancer sans renier le passé, tu sais »

« Je ne suis plus le Castiel qu'ils ont connu...Je dois d'abord savoir qui je suis...Peut être que dans cette nouvelle vie « en regardant ses mains

« Ils n'y auront plus leur place »

« On n'oublie pas ceux qui ont traversé une vie, Castiel...Jamais... Même si tu le veux de tout ton être, tu ne pourras les effacer de ta mémoire et je suis sûre qu'ils ressentent la même chose à ton égard»

« J'ai pas dit que les oublierait, il fait partie de moi » en fixant sa main droite

« Ils font partie de moi » corrigea-t-il

« ... mais on dirait que le destin joue à briser nos liens...A nous briser» dans un murmure.

Un long silence pesant.

« Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? On perd rien à essayer »

« Non »

« Tu ne connais plus leur numéro ? »

« Je me souviens de tout...Je n'oublie rien»

« Donnes le moi Castiel »

« Non » en baissant la tête.

Elle lui tendit son portable.

« Téléphones »

« Jee » en repoussant son assiette.

« Je ne quitterais pas cette table tant que tu n'auras pas fait un geste vers eux»

« Je ne veux pas »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que...Parce que... »

Il prit le téléphone

« Si il ne me répond pas...Je... »

Il tapa machinalement sur message, commença à taper un numéro et puis cessa...

« Je peux pas... » en se levant et posant le portable.

Il sortit sans un mot...

Jee lin prit le téléphone, il manquait le dernier chiffre...

Elle sourit...Il y aura bien un des 9 qui correspondrait...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Putain...Comment peut-il encore douter de nous ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble » ragea Dean.

« Je crois qu'il s'est persuadé à tort ou à raison, qu'il ne méritait plus votre amitié...Qu'il l'a trahie, en quelque sorte...Il dirait qu'il veut savoir qui il est comme si jamais il n'avait été libre de se poser la question...Il ne parle pas beaucoup, ce n'est pas facile de communiquer avec lui, je ne peux que supposer »

« Je vais le tuer » pesta Dean en se levant.

« Je te jure, Sammy...Je vais le tuer pour de bon...Ange ou pas ange »

« Pardon ? » tiqua Jee Lin

« Non, rien » sourit le cadet

« On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour lui, ça fait plus de 2 mois qu'on a pas eu de ses nouvelles...Mais il n'a visiblement plus de portable...Et comme il n'essayait pas de nous contacter, on l'a cru » il baissa la tête

« Mort ? » continue Jee Lin

« Oui...Et puis on a eu votre mot et l'espoir est revenu en même temps que les doutes »

Il termina son café.

Dean s'approcha de la devanture et jeta un œil à l'extérieur...Il le chercha du regard...

Il n'avait rien montré de son inquiétude à l'époque à Sam, parce qu'il devait d'abord s'occuper de la santé de son cadet et veiller sur lui...

Il devait s'occuper de Crowley...De kevin...

De tellement de chose qu'il n'avait plus le temps que de penser à Castiel, mais pas celui de le rechercher...

Il regardait 10 fois par jour son portable en espérant des nouvelles qui ne vinrent jamais.

Jusqu'à ce message

« Connaissez -vous un certain Castiel ? »

Sam craignait un piège, Dean y voyait un espoir...

Il avait ordonné à son frère de retrouver la trace du messager...L'heure d'après, ils étaient sur la route...

Et là, il l'attendait et se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire...Eux et leurs fichus silences et non-dits...

Mais maintenant, Castiel ne pourrait plus fuir...Il le savait sans ce pouvoir si particulier, plus d'ailes donc plus de fuite...Il ne savait pas encore qu'il était brisé bien plus profondément.

« Un trenchcoat ? Non, pourquoi ? »

Dean se retourna

« Quoi ? » ayant perdu le fil de la conversation.

« Votre frère me demandait si il avait toujours son costume et son imper...Non, il est juste habillé comme vous et moi.. »

« Il n'a plus son trench ? » la voix légèrement cassée.

« Non » confirma-t-elle.

Elle se leva et débarrassa la table...

« Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant »

Dean se tordit les doigts et se remit à la fenêtre, Sam ne bougea pas...Il se dit que c'était à eux deux de se retrouver d'abord...

Ils devaient se parler...Vider leurs rancunes et leurs rancœurs.

Il savait que les révélations de Jee Lin avaient bouleversées son frère, tout comme elles l'avaient bouleversées lui...

Un soldat de Dieu, un sans- abri...Tellement inimaginable...Tellement Castiel.

Les minutes défilèrent dans le silence à l'exception de quelques cris provenant de la cuisine.

Dean tiqua...

« Merde » dans un murmure

Il était là, attendant le signal vert...Mains dans les poches de son treillis noir...Veste grise à capuche sur sweatshirt blanc et rouge...On aurait dit, dans sa façon de se tenir, un gosse...S'il n'y avait ses cheveux en éternelle bataille rangée et son port de tête si particulier, il aurait eu du mal à le reconnaitre.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer...

Il n'avait plus rien de l'ange et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas perdu que ses ailes dans sa chute.

« Merde, Cass » se passant les mains sur le visage

« Dean ? » s'inquiéta Sam en se levant.

Il vit son frère se diriger vers la porte et le suivit mais il s'arrêta près de la fenêtre et observa la scène depuis l'intérieur.

Castiel, regard planté sur ses baskets ne le vit pas tout de suite mais il la vit elle...Son visage pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'il releva les yeux sur l'Impala...

Il fut pris de panique et fit demi-tour

« CASS » hurla Dean en se mettant à courir derrière lui...

« CASS...BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? »

Il se mit à courir...Il ne pouvait le fuir que de cette manière-là...Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache...

Il ne voulait pas qu'il revienne dans sa vie...

Il courrait vite, trop vite et Dean finit par le perdre de vue.

« CASS...Je t'en prie...Me fais pas ça » en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration

« CASS...ESPECE DE SALAUD...» en hurlant son désespoir.

« PUTAIN» en frappant des poings dans le vide.

Il retourna en courant vers le restaurant, il y entra comme une tornade et attrapa Jee Lin par le bras

« Où habite-t-il ? Dites le moi » Il aurait hurlé si il n'était pas si essoufflé par sa course.

« Dean...Calmes toi et LAISSES - LA » Sam lui attrapa la main pour le faire lâcher prise.

De rage, ce dernier balança les couverts de la table face à lui.

« Il s'est barré...Il a encore fui...Ce fils de pute » le visage décomposé.

« Il habite à 3 rues d'ici dans une chambre meublée que lui loue un de mes amis » finit par laisser tomber Jee Lin

« L'adresse »

« Greenstade 14 chambre 36»

Il s'apprêtait à sortir

« Il est peut-être retourné à Pink-head...Il y a un camp sous le pont à la sortie de la ville»

« Un camp ? » sans oser se retourner.

« Oui, il y a une dizaine de sans-abris là-bas...Il y a vécu quelques jours parmi eux »

« Putain » en sortant, claquant la porte derrière lui, les yeux brillants.

« Je suis désolé » lança Sam en s'éloignant.

« Retrouvez le » se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en se massant le bras.

Dean s'était remis à courir en demandant aux passants son chemin...Moins de 5 minutes après, il était à l'adresse indiquée...

Il grimpa 3 par 3 les marches et fonça vers la chambre 36.

« CASS » en ouvrant la porte...Trop tard...Il était parti...Les tiroirs ouverts, le désordre...Une fuite vers l'avant...

« MERDE » en frappant du pied dans la poubelle. Il prit le temps de se reprendre, de respirer, de se calmer...

Il se mit à tourner dans la chambre cherchant, fouillant, ne sachant pas quoi au juste...

Puis sur la table, quelques papiers chiffonnés à l'écriture belle mais incertaine...

Il écarta les feuilles et y jeta un œil distrait puis quelques mots et son visage se ferma.

« Je ne suis plus lumière...Je suis ne suis plus que chair...I'm no angel » Les traits de stylo montraient de la colère et de la frustration...Dean connaissait ça par cœur.

« Voilà pourquoi tu me fuis, imbécile » il chiffonna la feuille entre ses doigts et la balança contre le mur.

« Rien à foutre que tu sois plus un ange...Putain...Rien à foutre...T'es où bordel...Cass » en levant les yeux sur le plafond.

« Dean ! »

Cette voix grave, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il se retourna...

Castiel...Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte...Main posée sur le chambranle, l'autre tenant un sac militaire.

Dean plongea son regard dans le sien...Ses profonds yeux bleus qui le regardaient perdus.

Tout à coup, Dean se rua vers lui...Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le colla à la porte. Castiel en lâcha son sac.

« Dean » en tiquant, surpris

« TA GUEULE » en le frappant d'une droite, au visage.

Castiel sentit sa lèvre supérieure explosée sous le choc...Dean recula...Castiel dut faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter de tomber.

« Ca...C'est pour nous avoir laissé sans nouvelles...T'as de la chance que je te butte pas pour m'avoir fait courir comme un con » hurla Dean en le pointant du doigt, furieux

« Je suppose que c'était mérité » sourit, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, Castiel en essuyant sa lèvre blessée.

Un court silence où chacun évita le regard de l'autre.

Dean se dirigea vers la salle de bain, revint avec un essuie, ouvrit le petit frigo d'appoint.

« Y a pas de glaçon ? »

« Non »

Il se releva, humidifia le bout du tissu et indiqua le lit à Castiel

« Assieds-toi » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

Il ne bougea pas, dos de la main sur sa bouche...

« Cass..S'il te plait » la voix lasse.

Il s'assit sans un mot...Dean s'accroupit face à lui et lui essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre...Castiel grimaça

« Désolé »

« C'est rien »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, c'était 100 fois mérité...Je parlais de ça » en indiquant de l'index au-dessus de l'épaule, la table.

« Tu as lu ? » en baissant le regard

« Pourquoi ? »

« Métatron m'a volé ma grâce...Voilà pourquoi » la voix légèrement enrouée par l'énervement.

« Les anges ont chus mais moi, je suis disgracié...Fini...Rien... » en se relevant.

« Comment ça rien ? » en se redressant, s'appuyant sur le rebord du lit pour s'aider.

« Je n'ai plus de pouvoir...Un soldat sans arme...Mais au fond, c'est pas plus mal, vu l'usage que j'en faisais» en riant, triste

« Cass...Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mec ? »

« Ca » en se pointant.

« La chair et le sang »

« C'est pour cela que tu nous as pas contacté ? Tu as cru quoi ? »

« Rien...Je ne savais plus où j'en étais...J'étais perdu...Tu avais Sam, je devais me reconstruire de mon côté et puis...vous étiez si loin » la voix basse.

« Te reconstruire en vivant comme un clochard ! » haussant le ton, furieux.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé? Pourquoi ? Je serais venu te chercher moi...» la voix brisée.

Castiel baissa la tête. Dean s'approcha

« Tu m'as sauvé, Cass...Tu as sauvé Sammy...Tu es mon ami...Le seul que j'ai, le seul qui soit toujours resté à mes côtés, envers et contre tout...Je tiens à toi...Tu fais partie de ma famille...Je te le dis encore et toujours, ici, sans enjeu, sans rien d'autre que toi et moi...» la voix suppliante.

« S'il te plait, Cass...Rentres avec nous »

« Dean » en regardant son sac

« Laisses-moi t'aider »

Castiel sourit sans relever la tête...Dean s'avança et le prit par l'épaule et le cou, en passant.

« Allez viens, on se casse d'ici, buddy » le serrant plus fort contre lui. Front contre tempe...

« Cass ! »

« Oui, Dean ? »

« C'est la dernière fois que je traverse tout le pays pour toi, je te préviens...La prochaine fois, tu prends le bus comme tout le monde »

« Oui, Dean » tout en reprenant son sac.

Sam les attendait au bas de l'immeuble.

Dean poussa Castiel vers l'avant en lui prenant sa besace des mains.

« Hello, Sam »

« Salut, Castiel »

« Comment vas...Comment vas-tu ? » hésitant.

« C'est une longue histoire...Dean a encore merdé mais grâce à lui, je vais mieux »

Castiel se tourna vers Dean, la mine soucieuse.

« T'inquiète...Pas d'enfer cette fois-ci » en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On t'expliquera en rentrant » lança Sam en s'approchant et le serrant dans ses bras...Saisi par le geste, Castiel resta bras ballant puis finit par répondre à son étreinte.

« Content de te retrouver...» en le regardant

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je t'expliquerais en rentrant » répliqua Castiel en souriant.

« On va en avoir des choses à s'dire « Dean jeta la besace sur son épaule

« Mais vu qu'on a 4 jours de route devant nous, c'est pas le temps qui nous manquera »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel resta plusieurs minutes à l'intérieur du restaurant...Dean appuyé sur le capot de l'Impala attendait, bras croisés...Sam avait été faire quelques courses, du ravitaillement pour la route.

« Alors ? » en revenant et jetant les sacs sur le siège arrière.

« Les au- revoir doivent être plus durs que prévu » sourit distraitement Dean

« Quoi, tu crois que Jee Lin et... » passant du restaurant à Dean.

« Elle est plutôt jolie et Castiel est loin d'être moche... Et puis elle parle de lui avec des étincelles plein les yeux » Il se redressa

« On a 4 jours pour le cuisiner » sourire en coin

« Fous lui la paix, Dean...Il vient de passer par de sales moments, il a déjà assez de mal à gérer sa vie comme ça »

« Ca sera ma petite vengeance perso...Il avait qu'à pas nous avoir fait mariner pendant tout ce temps» mine boudeuse.

« Tu sais qu'il ne restera pas, n'est-ce pas ? » en renfermant la portière.

« Ta gueule Sammy...Là, il est avec nous...C'est tout ce qui compte et puis si il doit partir à cause de toutes ses conneries célestes, je le laisserais pas tomber cette fois...Je ne ferais pas 2 fois les mêmes erreurs...Il n'aura plus de seconde chance...Il est humain...Il est hors de question que je le perdes...Toi et lui, vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie...Je vous laisserais pas crever sans moi » en se redressant, Castiel sortait...

Jee Lin resta sur le haut du perron, les larmes aux yeux...Castiel n'en menait pas plus large.

Dean se dit que tout compte fait, sa vengeance pourrait attendre.

« Je vais à l'arrière » lança Sam...Castiel tiqua

« T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit...Vas devant...Profites-en, ça ne durera pas...» Dean le prit à nouveau par l'épaule en lui souriant...Un sourire emprunte d'une profonde tendresse pour cet ange à présent humain...Un sourire comme il en partageait peu en public.

Castiel était de retour...C'était tout ce qui lui importait...

Il se tourna vers Jee Lin et s'approcha

« Je ne serais jamais comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait...Aux moindres soucis, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler...On vous est redevable...Je vous suis redevable »

« Non...Vous ne me devez rien...Prenez soin de lui, c'est tout ce que je vous demande... » en fixant Castiel debout à côté de la portière ouverte.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » se demanda Dean en voyant son regard se noyer.

« Parce que vous êtes sa famille...Que je suis qu'un maillon dans sa vie et que vous êtes sa chaine... »

« Merci, Jee Lin...Merci » Il monta les marches et la serra dans ses bras

Elle se mit à pleurer...Après quelques secondes, elle finit par s'écarter

« Partez, je regrette déjà mon geste » en lui tapant sur l'épaule, riant entre ses larmes.

Il claqua la portière suivi par Castiel...Le moteur ronronna et bientôt ils laissèrent le restaurant loin derrière eux...

« C'est bien que ce fut elle » se contenta de dire Dean.

Castiel se tourna vers lui...D'un regard, ils s'étaient compris...Castiel posa son front sur la vitre...

Dean le vit alors pour la 1er fois pleurer...Juste une larme mais cela suffit à le bouleverser, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste de pure tendresse, avant de reprendre le volant des 2 mains.

Castiel était définitivement humain. Dean devrait s'y faire...Mais peu importe, il était là...

Dans cette voiture, sa voiture...Sa famille...

Il ne laisserait plus jamais l'ange chuter...Il ne laisserait plus jamais seul...

FIN


End file.
